No Depression
by SoAm
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fic de SWARTZVALD. Ukyo veut Ryoga... pour qu'il batte Ranma. Première fic.
1. The last dance

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

**No Depression**

**Chapitre I:**

**The Last Dance**

Ukyo soupira alors qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte d'Ucchan. Elle avait oublié combien il était difficile de tenir un restaurant par elle-même. Avec Konatsu qui était parti tenir l'autre magasin à Juban, elle était à nouveau seule. Mais dans le commerce comme dans la vie, on ne peut qu'aller de l'avant, le passé étant immuable comme la pierre. A la pensée de la pierre, un souvenir refait surface, un souvenir de lui, son corps et comment il l'avait regardée, sentie, et ce qu'il lui a fait ressentir.

-Non, murmura-t-elle doucement, dans une vaine tentative d'arrêter le flot de souvenirs pénibles, une caresse, un sourire, un regard, son odeur, un mélange étrange de sueur et de pin. Elle étouffa un sanglot en se remémorant la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, le sentiment de douleur et de trahison qui hantait ses rêves.

Elle s'arrêta, essaya de se reprendre, ferma et verrouilla la porte et monta dans sa chambre, sa chambre froide et solitaire. Elle recommença à se laisser aller.

-Non! Il fallait qu'elle soit forte. Il reviendrait, il le fallait, pour qu'elle puisse lui présenter ses excuses et lui expliquer ... lui dire comment elle se sentait. Elle allait effacer ce qu'elle avait fait. Ils seraient heureux ensemble. Elle se laissa pleurer.

-Ryoga ... murmura-t-elle sur son oreiller. Reviens, je t'en prie.

_Trois mois plus tôt ..._

Cela avait été une belle cérémonie, Ryoga devait l'admettre. Akane avait un regard radieux, comme un ange descendu sur terre. Même ce salaud de Saotome ne pouvait le nier, non pas qu'il le veuille. Il l'aimait, après tout. Ryoga soupira. Il devrait vraiment enterrer la hache de guerre avec Ranma. Pas aujourd'hui, toutefois, peut-être quand ils rentreraient de leur lune de miel, aujourd'hui il avait besoin de ce sentiment... pas exactement de la colère, il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment l'appeler, mais ce sentiment, quel qu'il soit, et le bar humide, étaient tout ce qui l'empêchait de faire exploser la salle de réception. Il n'était pas le seul, ce devait être le mariage le plus exaspérant qu'il ait jamais vu. Une main sur son épaule le sortit de sa rêverie.

-Hey, Wallflower, bredouilla une très ivre Ukyo KUONJI. Tu veux danser?

Aussi mauvais que le mariage ait été pour lui, il savait avec certitude qu'il avait au moins trois autres personnes pour qui ça avait été pire.

-Ukyo, dit-il. Tu vas bien?

-Bien? R'oga-Hon, mon meill' ami vient jus' d'se marier, YAY!

Elle leva son verre en une sorte de salut, renversant le vin qu'il contenait.

-Pourquoi j'irais pas bien.

Ryoga lui lança un coup d'œil soucieux, puis haussa les épaules, qui était-il pour juger les autres ?

-Allez, R'oga-chan, _che_ veux dan_ch_er avec quelqu'un avant la fin, alors che te prop… prop… Il faut que che te demande queq'chose.

Il acquiesça, lui faisant signe de continuer.

-Pas maintenant, plus tard, quand che serais chobre. Elle regarda autour d'elle, caricature de la paranoïa d'ivrogne, « et que personne pourra nous entendre. »

-Si cela est un autre plan pour« séparer Ranma et Akane », tu es un peu en retard.

-Non, ch'est pas cha, ch'est un plan totalement nouveau et original. Elle était légèrement dégrisée. « Bon, maintenant tu vas dancherou je vais devoir te briger les chambes ?? »

-Ok, ok, répondit-il en la prenant timidement dans ses bras.

Puis la dernière chanson de la soirée a commencé. Normalement on pourrait s'attendre à ce que la dernière chanson soit optimiste, mais le groupe, ayant ressenti l'humeur de la soirée, joua une ballade mélancolique lente dans le style de Tom Waits, un peu comme le générique de début de Niea Under Seven, mais suffisamment différente pour éviter les poursuites judiciaires. Ryoga conduit Ukyo lentement autour de la piste, sachant que quand la musique s'arrêterait, leur vie allait changer du tout au tout. Environ à la moitié de la chanson, Ukyo commença à pleurer sur son épaule, il savait que ça allait passer, il ne savait tout simplement pas avec certitude qui serait le premier à partir, il espérait que ce serait lui. Se souvenant vaguement de sa mère qui faisait quelque chose de semblable, il lui frotta le dos d'une manière qu'il espérait réconfortante.

-Euh ... toi, là? dit-il et, ne recevant pas de réponse, poursuivit en hésitant, « il ya beaucoup de euh… poissons dans euh ... euh ... la mer? » Elle le regarda, et par son expression, il sut que la prochaine chose qu'il allait dire allait déterminer comment il finirait la soirée : sur ses pieds, comme un homme, ou dans un sac, comme une chose qui était auparavant un homme, mais en raison d'un traumatisme dû à un objet contondant, ressemblerait davantage à du foie gras.

-Euh, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'une jolie, non, une belle fille comme toi ne devrait avoir aucune difficulté à trouver un gars sympa, pas un tordu comme Ranma, quelqu'un qui saura t'apprécier et te ... te… il balbutiait sans savoir comment s'arrêter. Heureusement, Ukyo l'a fait pour lui.

-Oh R'oga.

Elle l'a serré étroitement, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Le tsunami des désirs / besoins primaires de son ça a été habilement dépêché par le moi et le surmoi et relayé à son esprit conscient pour devenir «Ukyo sent bon».

Elle était douce et chaude, pensait-il en consolant le chef en pleurs. Après quelques minutes, elle parvint à se ressaisir et à se séparer de lui.

-Désolé, j'ai gardé ça pour moi trop longtemps, dit-elle en reniflant. Je ne veux pas gâcher leur mariage.

Elle renifla à nouveau et Ryoga lui tendit un bandana, elle essuya ses yeux, se moucha et essaya de le lui rendre.

-Garde-le, dit-il avec ironie. Ukyo sourit tristement et le rangea.

La chanson s'arrêta et le personnel commença à nettoyer la salle. Ukyo et Ryoga se tenaient ensemble à l'avant du bâtiment.

-Eh bien, dit Ryoga. Je pense qu'on se reverra un jour ...

Il commença à s'en aller dans une direction indéfinie. Il n'avait pas fait plus de dix pas qu'elle commençait à sangloter. Elle avait l'air si pitoyable et triste qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser comme ça.

-Ukyo? Pas de réponse. « Ukyo? Tu vas bien? Pourquoi pleures-tu? » Il se sentait stupide en demandant cela, il savait que c'était à cause de Ranma, c'était toujours la faute de Ranma. Il a donc été très surpris quand elle a répondu :

-Tu pars. Tout le monde me laisse, dit-elle. Elle fit une pause, toussa un peu, puis se mit à compter sur ses doigts. « Maman m'a quitté, Ran-chan m'a quitté, je l'ai retrouvé et il m'a encore quitté ». Elle se laissa tomber à terre. « Natsu m'a quitté. »

-Quand Konatsu t'a quitté? l'interrompit Ryoga.

-La semaine dernière, je l'ai envoyé à un nouveau magasin à Juban, ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant ne m'interromps plus, idiot.

-Désolé.

-Cha va. Ne recommence plus, elle commença à se balancer légèrement. « Mais maintenant tu me quittes aussi et je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Elle a commencé à crier plus fort. «Pourquoi toul'monde me laisse R'oga? »

Ryoga s'assit près d'elle, mit son bras autour de ses épaules et la laissa pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

La semaine dernière, je l'ai envoyé à un nouveau magasin à Juban, ça n'a pas d'importance. Maintenant ne m'interromps plus, idiot.

Cha va. Ne recommence plus.

**Pouah, ça suffit, c'est le premier chapitre. La prochaine fois: Un homme, un plan, et quelque chose qui se termine par « -un ». Ne retenez pas votre respiration.**

**Cette fic est inspirée des cinq dernières chansons de Slippage: l'album d'un groupe dont je suis sûr que vous n'avez jamais entendu parler, appelé Slobberbone. Allez les écouter, ils font du bon travail.**

**Oh, tant que j'y suis, je ne possède pas Ranma 1/2.**


	2. Un homme, un plan

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

**No Depression **

**Chapitre II:**

**Un Homme, un plan et quelque chose d'autre se terminant en «un »**

« Non! » Ukyo se réveilla en sursaut. Elle venait de faire le pire rêve de sa vie. Elle était attachée à une chaise et Ranma énumérait toutes les raisons pour lesquelles ils ne se marieraient pas et à chaque argument, Akane la frappait au visage avec un poisson.

Ca semblait stupide à présent.

Elle gémit. Elle se sentait horriblement mal, ses tempes battaient comme un marteau-piqueur et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose avait rampé et était mort dans sa bouche. Elle voulait désespérément se rendormir mais elle savait par expérience que, une fois réveillée, c'était presque impossible. En soupirant, elle se retourna. Ce n'était pas sa chambre. Un examen plus approfondi lui révéla qu'elle était dans une tente, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi. Elle baissa les yeux, elle portait toujours son ensemble de la nuit dernière, qui était froissé et empestait l'alcool.

A son image.

Soupirant de nouveau, elle dézippa le volet avant de la tente avec appréhension. Ryoga était allongé en travers de l'entrée, comme s'il la gardait, pour autant qu'on puisse garder quoi que ce soit quand on est roulé en boule. Elle l'examina pendant un moment; elle n'avait pas été très gentille avec lui, toujours à crier après lui, le frapper ou lui donner des ordres, se servir de lui pour ses propres fins… Elle s'est toujours sentie un peu coupable à ce sujet après, mais c'était pour son propre bien. Elle pensait qu'il le savait et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Après tout, il revenait sans cesse, n'est-ce pas? Une partie de la nuit précédente lui revint. Elle était perdue, elle pleurait et s'était endormie sur ses ... eh bien, sur lui.

«Je suppose qu'il a essayé de me ramener chez moi », pensait-elle, « je me demande où nous sommes ». L'endroit lui semblait familier. Elle parvint enfin à l'identifier, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise, c'était le terrain vague derrière son restaurant, il était effectivement arrivé à l'endroit où il voulait aller! Elle se pencha pour le réveiller et lui demander comment, mais arrêta son geste quand elle vit son visage.

«Il n'est pas si moche en fait, et il était vraiment doux la nuit dernière » se surprit-elle à penser, et sentit quelque chose remuer en elle. «Reprend toi», pensa-t-elle, secouant la tête. Il était trop tôt pour être sûre que c'étaient ses vrais sentiments ou juste un ... eh bien, _quelque __chose_. Elle avait besoin de temps pour s'en sortir, avant de commencer à aimer à nouveau. Elle décida de le laisser dormir et alla chercher de l'aspirine, un bain de bouche et des vêtements qui ne sentent pas le Johnny Walker Red.

Ukyo émergea trente à quarante-cinq minutes plus tard, se sentant un peu mieux, toujours pas bien, mais c'était à peu près supportable.

-Hey Ryoga! Lève-toi! Petit Dèj'!

Il ne bougeait pas. Elle s'approcha de lui et le poussa doucement avec son pied. Pas de réponse. Elle poussa un peu plus fort. Toujours rien. Elle prit son élan pour le frapper, mais se ravisa à la dernière seconde et faillit tomber à la renverse.

-Grrr, gronda Ukyo, frustrée. Il était temps de prendre des mesures drastiques. Elle s'assit près de sa tête et posa ses mains sur son nez et la bouche. Il se réveilla peu après.

-Ah, bon, tu es réveillé, dit-elle calmement. Ryoga ouvrit grand les yeux, à bout de souffle. Elle poursuivit :

-Le petit déjeuner est prêt, si tu veux.

Puis elle retourna à l'intérieur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ryoga la suivit. Le petit-déjeuner était plutôt simple : des gaufres surgelées, des œufs et du bacon au micro-ondes. Ils mangèrent rapidement et calmement. Ukyo parce qu'elle avait encore un peu la gueule de bois, Ryoga parce qu'il était encore endormi. Enfin Ukyo rompit le silence.

-Euh ... Ryoga ? Elle s'interrompit, considérant les nombreuses questions qu'elle voulait lui poser.

-Pourquoi camper dans mon jardin?

-Je n'ai pas trouvé tes clés.

Ukyo hocha la tête. C'était une très bonne raison. Suivante.

-Comment es-tu arrivé ici sans te perdre?

-L'une des équipe de nettoyage a appelé ce qu'on appelle un « taxi ». Sais-tu que si tu lui donnes de l'argent, il t'amène où tu veux? dit-il, la voix tremblante d'émerveillement enfantin. Ukyo leva les yeux au ciel, et remarqua son assiette.

-Hé, tu n'as pas touché à ton bacon.

Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne l'avait jamais vu manger de la viande de porc. Il la regardait, la peur luisant dans ses yeux. Elle eut un élan d'inspiration :

-Ryoga, tu es juif?

Il secoua la tête.

-Non!

-Oh, désolé, j'ai pensé à la culpabilité ...

Elle laissa la phrase se bloquer dans sa gorge. Après quelques instants, il prit la parole :

-En fait, je suis un cochon, d'accord?

-Non, a-t-elle protesté. Tu as toujours été très poli et respectueux.

«Quand nous n'étions pas en train de nous hurler dessus» a-t-elle ajouté mentalement.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas, je suis un vrai cochon. J'ai une malédiction Jusenkyo, expliqua-t-il.

Il y eut un déclic dans la tête d'Ukyo.

-P-chan!

Il avait l'air malheureux.

-Tu es P-chan, n'est-ce pas?

Il acquiesça. «Maintenant, les cris et les coups vont arriver » pensa-t-il. C'est exactement ce qu'Ukyo allait faire quand elle fut frappée par une image : elle pleurant, la tête entre ses genoux pendant qu'il lui caressait les cheveux et lui disait des mots apaisants.

Elle s'arrêta.

-Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Hein? répliqua-t-il intelligemment.

-Pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Akane?

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu penses, je ne l'ai pas touchée ni regardée, je n'ai pas profité d'elle!

-Ouais, ouais.

-C'est vrai!

-D'accord, d'accord, c'est bon.

-Je me battais avec Ranma et je me suis mouillé, et elle est venue me chercher et elle était tellement _**belle.**_

Ses yeux devenaient rêveurs, vitreux.

-Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher.

-C'est pour ça que tu étais si obsédé par Akane?

-On peut dire ça.

-Hum.

Elle grogna, pensive. Après quelques minutes, Ukyo réfléchissant et Ryoga regardant la table, verrouillé en mode de honte, Ukyo demanda :

-Euh ... Ryoga?

-Oui?

-Je viens de penser...

-Félicitations.

Elle ignora la pique et poursuivit.

-A quel point ta malédiction t'influence?

-Hein? répliqua-t-il élégamment.

-Quelle influence a l'esprit du porc sur toi quand tu es humain?

Ryoga pâlit.

-Aucune, j'espère.

-Tout le monde sait que les animaux se prennent d'affection pour leurs propriétaires, non?

-O-u-i, dit-il lentement. Il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la tournure que prenait la discussion.

-Est-ce que ça expliquerait que ton, euh ... essaya-t-elle de dire.

-Obsession, esprit borné, dévouement? proposa-t-il.

-Engouement, répliqua Ukyo.

Ryoga haussa les épaules. "D'accord."

-... est un symptôme de la malédiction. L'esprit du porc transfère l'affection que le cochon éprouve pour la personne qui le nourrit et prend soin d'elle à l'esprit de l'homme qui l'interprète comme un sentiment romantique.

Ryoga cilla. Puis il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis s'arrêta, ferma la bouche et commença à briller.

-C'est un mensonge, dit-il très doucement. Ukyo pouvait à peine l'entendre.

Puis, de toute la force de ses poumons: "UN MENSONGE!"

Ukyo commença à paniquer.

-Non! Ryoga, attend, arrête-toi, c'est juste une théorie, ô mon Dieu, non pas dans le restaurant! Elle chercha sa spatule des yeux. «Merde, elle est en haut.»

-Shi-Shi-

«Oh merde!" pensait-elle.

-Hoku + + POW-elle lui envoya un coup de poing en plein visage.

-Hein? il s'arrêta.

-! scanda Ukyo en se tenant la main et en grimaçant de douleur. Ryoga, tout à coup soucieux, courut vers elle.

-Laisse-moi regarder.

-Non! C'est de ta faute.

-Je connais quelques gestes de premiers secours, et d'ailleurs c'est _toi_ qui _m'as _frappé.

-C'est seulement parce que tu allais exploser mon restaurant.

-Eh bien... Bon, alors, oui, c'_est_ de ma faute. Maintenant laisse moi regarder.

Elle lui tendit timidement la main. Il remarqua tout de suite l'ecchymose violette et un gonflement autour du majeur.

-Ça fait mal quand je fais ça?

-AH! Putain!

-Je prends ça pour un oui.

-Eh bien? demanda-t-elle avec humeur.

-Je pense qu'il est déboité, je vais essayer de le remettre en place. Hey! Est-ce Ranma?

-Quoi? Où? Aaaagh!

-Désolé. Tu devrais peut-être mettre de la glace dessus.

-…

-Quoi?

-Reste là, dit-elle froidement. Elle monta, et redescendit en portant quelque chose derrière son dos.

-Ferme les yeux, dit-elle.

Il s'exécuta.

CLANG CLANG + + + CLANG CLANG CLANG + + + CLANG CLANG +

WHOOSH + WHOOSH WHIPANG + + + NG NG

-Ouf, Ukyo prit une profonde inspiration et essuya son front.

-Merci Ryoga, je me sens mieux.

Elle allait lui faire un bisou sur la joue mais dans son état hébété, il tourna un peu la tête sur le côté et leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Ryoga s'évanouit.

Ukyo cligna des yeux, puis elle cligna à nouveau. C'était inattendu. Pas mal, non, pas mal du tout. Elle baissa les yeux et soupira. Cela pourrait compliquer les choses.

La décision de Ranma l'avait énormément blessée, le fait qu'elle avait vu venir le coup avait quelque peu adouci le choc : au lieu de bouleversant, c'était "seulement" très douloureux. Elle pensait que le pire était désormais passé, la nuit dernière avait été très cathartique, et bizarrement, pour beaucoup grâce à Ryoga. Si, pour aucune autre raison que celle qu'il était un élément clé de son dernier plan; _**VENGEANCE!**_

Elle grimaça à cette pensée. Tout ça lui semblait si mélodramatique, elle ne voulait pas trop se venger, elle n'aurait pas dû le penser en italique, ou en italique mais pas en capitales. Elle décida qu'ils devaient rester amis après. Mais après tout il était là, elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Quand elle avait vu Ryoga à la réception, ils étaient restés ensemble. Ranma avait horreur de perdre, surtout contre Ryoga. Elle se souvenait de l'incident du Shi-Shi Hokodan, qui n'avait pas été l'un des meilleurs moments de Ranma. Elle se sourit à elle-même, quelque chose comme ça serait parfait. Ranma perdrait, elle pourrait enfin décompresser, oh oui, Ryoga pourrait même esquisser un sourire. Un événement aussi rare et fugace que la comète de Halley. Elle pourrait même tenter de le prendre en photo. «En plus je vais mettre le cerveau de Ryoga à plat, je parie qu'avec son endurance, il pouvait durer toute la nuit, le lendemain, et probablement une partie de la journée suivante. « Mwa-ha-ha! » Elle se surprit à se frotter les mains.

« Whoa, pensa-t-elle. D'où me vient cette idée? » Elle ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour lui, n'est-ce pas? C'est Ryoga! Elle était censée l'utiliser, pour son propre avantage bien sûr, c'était un moyen pour atteindre ses fins, un outil, un outil sexy. Elle soupira encore, elle soupirait beaucoup ces derniers temps. Peut-être qu'il pourrait être un outil polyvalent, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne puisse pas l'utiliser et l'avoir, euh, c'est trop. Il y avait définitivement matière à penser, mais plus tard. En ce moment elle devait mettre Ryoga de son côté et, avant cela elle avait besoin d'obtenir certaines choses. Elle griffonna une note, lui colla sur le front et sortit.

**A / N: Autant que je sache, je suis la première personne à faire une blague juive sur Ryoga, je me demande pourquoi? C'est tellement évident.**

**Merci à Ninnik Nishukan pour son aide sans laquelle la plupart des phrases auraient été coupées. Tout retard doit être attribué à mon horaire de travail surchargé et **_**pas **_**parce que je jouais Rumble Roses XX obsessionnellement (mmm… Reiko)**


	3. Elle m'a aveuglé avec la science

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

Est-ce que je possède Ranma?

Oh, je ne l'ai pas dit avant, mais ils ont à peu près 19-20 ans.

**No Depression**

**Chapitre III**

**Elle m'a aveuglé avec la science!**

Ryoga se réveilla dans la blancheur.

-AAA! Je suis aveugle, j'ai…oh attend, c'est rien. Il lut la note.

Ryoga ~,

Partie chercher des choses

J'ai quelque chose à te demander.

**Ne casse rien!**

~ Ukyo

«C'est presque un haïku », pensa-t-il. Il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait. Ca avait probablement quelque chose à voir avec le plan qu'elle avait mentionné hier soir. « Totalement nouveau et original » elle avait dit. Autant rester et voir ce qu'elle voulait, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. D'ailleurs, il aimait bien Ukyo. Elle était une fille, mais ... pas trop. Il devait bien avoir une meilleure manière d'exprimer ça, il pouvait lui parler sans rougir et bégayer dans tous les sens, comme à son habitude quand il traitait avec la gent féminine. Comme Akane. Il fronça les sourcils, cochon stupide, lui faire croire qu'il l'aimait ! Ukyo avait dit que c'était seulement une théorie, mais plus il y pensait, plus il était sûr qu'elle avait raison. Cela ressemblait à quelque chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Il était un cochon quand il est tombé amoureux d'elle. Ils s'étaient rencontré plus tôt dans la journée et il ne lui avait rien trouvé de spécial. Dieu, comment était-il censé connaître la différence entre l'amour et l'amour de cochon? Cela pourrait sérieusement affecter ses relations futures. Ryoga avait toujours été du genre à suivre ses instincts, ses intestins, si vous voulez, et maintenant il semblait qu'il avait un petit instinct secondaire qui influençait ses instincts principaux. Il soupira. Tout était si ... déprimant. Il sentait que ce désespoir grossissait en lui, demandant la libération. «Il faut que je fasse quelque chose». pensait-il.

Dites ce que vous voulez à propos du Shi-Shi Hokudan, mais il lui fit toujours se sentir mieux. Le paysage environnant n'a pas été aussi chanceux. (Ryoga ignorait que plusieurs revues paranormales avaient fait des articles sur les sites bombardés qui apparaissaient bizarrement, disséminés au hasard dans toute l'Asie. Certaines avaient même fait le lien avec le mystérieux "Homme au Bandana". Un journaliste particulièrement zélé a noté que si les sites sont connectés dans le bon ordre, ils disaient: «Où diable suis-je maintenant! » en Sumérien ancien, il a été rapidement viré.) Il est finalement arrivé sur le terrain vague où ils avaient passé la nuit. Il a récupéré la tente, roulé le sac de couchage qu'il avait laissé à Ukyo, il a fait une note mentale pour penser à la laver, l'odeur d'alcool était suffocante. Après avoir soigneusement rangé son attirail, il est allé vers le coin le plus éloigné d'Ucchan, a vérifié les environs et, voyant qu'ils étaient dégagés, il a concentré ses sentiments en une boule et les a laissé sortir.

"Shi-Shi-Hokudan! +_FOOM_+

Le terrain comprenait maintenant un étang de taille moyenne, qui deviendrait plus grand à la prochaine pluie. Ryoga rentra pour attendre Ukyo.

Elle revint quelques heures plus tard, l'air contrarié et maugréant contre les vendeurs chauvins et lois surprotectrices sur l'agression. Faisant preuve de sagesse inhabituelle, il décida de la laisser tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme.

-Ryoga! cria-t-elle.

-O-oui? répondit-il en hésitant.

-Ah bon, tu es toujours là. Le visage de Ryoga se renfrogna.

-Je ne suis pas si nul! insista-t-il.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, puis poursuivit.

-J'ai quelque chose pour toi.

Elle tira de sa poche un objet en plastique noir, d'environ la taille d'un étui à lunettes.

-C'est pour toi.

Elle lui remit avec une grande solennité. Il le prit avec précaution, comme une chose précieuse. Ce qui en un sens était le cas, il pouvait compter les jeunes filles qui lui avaient fait un cadeau sur les doigts d'un pied.

-Merci.

Il le tourna entre ses mains. C'était plus lourd qu'il ne le pensait, un poids métaphorique qui avait peu à voir avec la mesure empirique. L'étui en plastique semblait contenir quelque chose fait à la main plutôt que simplement manufacturé, un peu comme une montre suisse. Il y avait un bouton sur un côté. Il le serra et l'appareil s'ouvrit en douceur dans un « Snikt » retentissant, révélant un petit clavier et un écran LCD. C'était du bon matériel.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il, ne relevant pas les yeux.

-Le FC ILL 5000g communication par satellite relais avec GPS intégré de suivi et de navigation, il est incassable, antichoc, EMP blindé et étanche jusqu'à 500 mètres. Il contient une carte à puce (TM) qui permet de localiser ta position sur la terre et télécharge le cas échéant des cartes à partir d'un satellite en orbite, garantit une précision de 2 mètres, mais il ne fonctionne pas à l'intérieur ou sous terre, alors tu devrais t'y retrouver maintenant.

Elle s'arrêta et reprit son souffle.

-Qu'en penses-tu?

Il leva les yeux de l'appareil.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est? demanda-t-il.

Ukyo pinça l'arrête de son nez.

-C'est un téléphone qui te dit où tu es.

-Wow!, s'exclama-t-il. Comment ça marche?

-Appuie sur « Rechercher » pour activer la fonctionnalité de la carte, sinon il fonctionne comme un téléphone cellulaire normal.

Ryoga était abasourdi. Il la regarda. Elle regarda en arrière, l'expression de ses yeux la rendait heureuse, triste, et pas qu'un peu mal à l'aise.

-Quoi? demanda-t-elle.

-Ukyo... je… je ne sais pas quoi dire, je veux dire, je n'ai pas, personne n'a jamais… il s'arrêta, ferma les yeux et essaya de se recueillir.

-Merci, dit-il. Personne n'a jamais essayé de m'aider comme ça avant.

Son regard exerçait une telle intensité d'émotion qu'elle dût détourner le regard.

-Eh bien... commença-t-elle, rougissant en regardant ses pieds dans un affichage de timidité inhabituelle. Rien n'est trop beau pour mon partenaire d'entrainement.

Elle leva les yeux pour observer sa réaction.

Ryoga la regarda, confus, puis en colère, puis à nouveau perdu.

-Hein? conclut-il.

-Ce n'est pas un cadeau, plutôt un pot de vin, répondit-elle un peu honteuse, elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il le prendrait comme ça, il avait l'air ... déçu et peut-être un peu offensé.

-Pour quoi faire? dit-il froidement. Elle grimaça en entendant son ton.

-Je, je, je veux que tu restes, laissa-t-elle échapper.

-Pourquoi?

«Parce que tu peux battre Ranma » dit la partie logique de son cerveau.

« Parce que je veux voir si ce que j'ai ressenti plus tôt était réel », dit la partie émotionnelle de son cerveau.

« Parce que ton cul me donne des bouffées de chaleur. » déclara la partie lubrique de son cerveau, jusqu'ici négligée.

-Parce que tu es…

Elle s'interrompit et rougit un peu plus.

-Euh... ce que je veux dire, c'est que je pense que nous pouvons nous aider mutuellement. Je me suis un peu relâchée ces derniers temps, je pense que j'ai développé mon art à peu près aussi loin que je puisse le faire, et tu pourrais m'aider à passer au niveau supérieur.

Elle baissa les yeux et sourit timidement (Girl-Fu Stance # 34)

-Et je pense que je peux t'aider à régler certains de tes problèmes.

-Quels problèmes?

-Tu sais, tes problèmes de contrôle.

-Quels sont mes problèmes de contrôle?

Ukyo commençait à se fâcher.

-Tu n'en a pas ? demanda-t-elle, un sourcil levé. Ryoga était un peu troublé.

-J'ai beaucoup de volonté. Il fit la moue.

-Hum-hum, répondit-elle avec scepticisme. Tu as tant de contrôle que tu as presque explosé mon restaurant ce matin.

-C'était différent, je viens de découvrir que les quatre dernières années de ma vie ont été fondées sur un mensonge!

Ukyo réfléchit à ça pendant un moment.

-Ouais, je te l'accorde, mais chaque fois que tu te bats avec Ranma, tu te déplaces partout en criant et en détruisant tout, c'est plutôt effrayant.

- Avec Ranma c'est différent, il me rend juste tellement ... Grrr, simplement en parler me met en colère.

Elle sourit un peu.

-Ouais, il a cet effet sur un tas de gens. Tu ne peux cependant pas te laisser contrôler, tu peux utiliser tes émotions sans qu'elles t'utilisent.

Ryoga était intrigué.

-Et comment comptes-tu faire cela?

-Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Ryoga se renfrogna.

-Ne fais pas cette tête, je viens de penser à quelque chose.

**NdA : Pas vraiment abouti mais je suis fatigué de le relire. Désolé d'avoir été si long, mais mon disque dur s'est effacé, et d'autres merdes me sont arrivées. Très gênant. Maintenant laissez une putain de review bordel.**

**Il ya une référence au manga Excel Saga là quelque part, voyez si vous pouvez la trouver**.


	4. Lorgner

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

**No Depression**

**Chapitre quatre**

**Lorgner**

« Yah! » Ryoga para le faible coup de spatule avec son parapluie. Ukyo ne parvint pas à esquiver les contre coups.

-Ouf! grogna-t-elle comme elle volait vers le sol. Elle essaya de se remettre debout, mais ne parvint qu'à rester à quatre pattes.

-Je pense que ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, dit Ryoga, inquiet. Ukyo n'avait pas l'air très bien.

-Il commence à faire nuit, la raisonna-t-il face à son regard furieux, dont l'effet n'était que légèrement diminué par une alarmante crise de toux. Il la vit s'effondrer en toussant, la respiration sifflante. Il s'agenouilla rapidement à côté d'elle et pressa légèrement ses mains sous ses côtes. Elle arriva immédiatement à mieux respirer.

-Points de pression, dit-il en réponse à sa question muette. Ukyo reprenait lentement son souffle. Elle commençait à avoir peur, trois heures de combat et il était à peine en sueur. Elle savait que c'était déraisonnable, mais elle était en colère contre lui parce qu'il était BIEN meilleur qu'elle, et qu'il s'était RETENU!

Si elle n'avait pas été si fatiguée elle aurait... fait ... quelque chose, et il aurait été désolé.

Il espérait qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'était retenu, parfois elle prenait mal les choses. Elle l'avait vraiment impressionné. Elle était rapide et intelligente, et avait un contrôle presque parfait de son arme. La spatule était étonnamment polyvalente. En plus de ses capacités contondantes (avec lesquelles il était intimement familier), elle possédait aussi une tranche coupante.

Le type de combat d'Ukyo était différent de ce à quoi il était habitué. D'abord elle utilisait une arme, mais la plus grande différence était qu'elle était plus stratégique, elle envisageait plusieurs coups à venir. Lui, et dans une moindre mesure Ranma, se battait à l'instinct; il ne faisait que réagir, ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut apprendre, ça arrive juste. Si Ukyo pouvait lui apprendre à penser comme elle le faisait, et le combiner avec ses dons physiques considérables...

Ses pensées déraillèrent violement à cause du spectacle qui l'accueillit comme il se retournait pour regarder Ukyo. Elle respirait encore fortement mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré son attention. À un certain moment, elle avait défait le devant de sa chemise, sans doute pour tenter de se rafraîchir, c'était une journée tiède et elle était en sueur. Eh bien, pour tout dire, Ukyo ne bande plus ses seins. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la façon dont son soutien-gorge de sport bleu se déplaçait quand elle respirait, haut, bas, haut, bas. Ukyo avait des seins! Jolis en plus, ni trop gros, ni trop petits, juste ce qu'il faut. Quel était le vieil adage? Plus d'une poignée ... quelque chose, quelque chose, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Puis ça le frappa comme un sac plein de poignées de porte, Ukyo plus Poitrines égal Fille. Ukyo est une fille! Il s'entraînait avec une fille!

Il vérifia subrepticement son nez.

Bien sûr, elle était une jeune fille, il la connaissait depuis des années, depuis ce premier combat où Ranma ...

Il se sentit défaillir.

Heureusement Ukyo avait repris son souffle. Elle se leva avec un gémissement et flânait pour récupérer ses spatules disséminées, lui laissant le temps de s'éclaircir les idées, temps qu'il avait gaspillé en la regardant se pencher en avant.

Elle savait qu'il la regardait. Non pas qu'il fut très subtil à ce sujet. Il avait les yeux écarquillés et la mâchoire molle. Elle se sourit un peu à elle-même, se demandant pourquoi cela ne la dérangeait pas. En tout cas, elle mit un peu plus de... _flirt_, dans ses mouvements. Elle soupira en ramassant la dernière spatule qu'elle avait lancée. Elle était fatiguée, elle se demandait si Ryoga se sentait de cuisiner quelque chose.

-Hey, Ryoga. Il prit un air coupable, et elle rit intérieurement. Il était si mignon.

-Je suis crevée, tu veux bien préparer le repas?

-N-Non, c'est bon, dit-il en se frottant la nuque.

Il fit un ramen instantané pendant qu'Ukyo prenait une douche. Elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se rhabiller juste pour manger un bol de ramen, alors elle mit juste son pyjama.

Ryoga avala presque sa langue quand elle sortit uniquement vêtue d'un boxer et d'un T-shirt trop grand sur lequel on pouvait lire _Okonomiyaki-Con 2004. _Elle rit intérieurement de sa réaction, puis continua comme si elle n'avait pas remarqué.

Après quelques instants de bruits de baguettes et de mâchonnements, Ryoga parla.

-D-donc que s'est-il passé ici? Depuis les fiançailles je veux dire?

-Laisse-moi réfléchir, hmmm ...

Ukyo mis des nouilles dans sa bouche et les mastiqua, pensive.

-Oh, Mousse a finalement vaincu Shampoo.

Ryoga souleva un sourcil, et elle continua, un large sourire aux lèvres.

-Il lui a littéralement botté le cul! Une seconde, elle était à la verticale, le qualifiant de stupide et faible, tu sais comme elle fait, la suivante, elle était à l'horizontale! Dieu, c'était drôle ! Je me suis presque pissé dessus!

Elle rit haut et fort, au risque d'éventuellement recommencer.

-Elle a dû sortir de l'hôpital aujourd'hui, finit-elle en s'essuyant une larme. Euh ... quoi d'autre? Il ya eu quelques échanges Nabiki / Kuno, mais rien de concret ... et à part cela, les choses ont été assez calmes.

Elle fit une pause pour manger une autre bouchée de nouilles.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour toi? Aux dernières nouvelles, tu habitais avec cette fille, Akari.

Il avait l'air inquiet et s'agitait sur son siège.

-Quoi? Elle s'est débarrassée de toi ou quoi?

Il hocha la tête en sanglotant.

-Oh Ryoga, dit-elle en s'emparant de sa main, la caressant inconsciemment avec son pouce. Je suis tellement désolée.

-Non, dit-il. Ca va.

Il pencha la tête vers le plafond et essaya de reprendre le contrôle de lui même.

-Tu veux en parler?

Il soupira.

-Je suppose que je devrais...

Ryoga a ensuite procédé au déversement de ses entrailles. Il lui raconta les attaques aléatoires d'eau froide, le chantage affectif (Si tu m'aimes, tu...) les horribles porcs, l'abbattage omniprésent, les horribles porcs, les discussions de couple sans fin, et bien sûr, les horribles cochons, et le fait de vouloir rester parce qu'il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'accepterait. En écoutant, Ukyo fut frappée par l'ironie de tout cela, que quelqu'un si physiquement indestructible était si vulnérable émotionnellement.

-... et enfin, quand elle m'a dit qu'elle avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre, c'était juste un tel soulagement, c'était les six pires mois de ma vie.

-Attend, six mois? Quand est-ce arrivé?

-Il ya trois ans et demi.

Elle hésita entre la sympathie et l'exaspération.

-Et tu as gardé ça pour toi tout ce temps?

-A qui voulais-tu que je le dise? Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'amis, et les arbres ne s'en soucient pas beaucoup.

Elle secoua la tête et soupira.

-Que vais-je faire de toi?

Ryoga haussa les épaules, elle avait d'autres problèmes à régler.

Plus tard ce soir là, elle préparait son futon. Elle venait d'achever une discussion «frustrante» à propos de leur dispositif de couchage. Ukyo voulait le faire dormir dans sa chambre, apparemment pour qu'elle puisse garder un œil sur lui. Ce qui en soi n'était pas son problème. Le problème était la chambre d'Ukyo, plus précisément sa taille. Elle n'était pas très grande, les deux personnes partageant la chambre devraient être très proches l'un de l'autre. Ceci, bien sûr donna beaucoup de soucis à Ryoga. Ukyo ne voyait pas quel était le problème. Après l'avoir suffisamment rudoyé, il se laissa fléchir et se rendit à la douche pour bouder. Elle récupéra le futon, il était un peu moisi, mais ça irait.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il est sous la douche », pensa-t-elle. Après avoir frappé à la porte, elle cria:

-Ryoga? Tout va bien là-dedans?

-Bweee! fut la réponse.

-Ryoga? demanda-t-elle en ouvrant la porte. Oh, quel +MIGNON + petit cochon!

Dans la douche, un petit porcelet noir eut un frisson de contrariété.

« Bon », se dit-elle. «La malédiction.»

-Désolé, le chauffe-eau est vieux.

Elle éteint l'eau et a commença à le sécher.

-Je vais faire chauffer de l'eau, dit-elle en le portant dans sa petite kitchenette. Le posant sur le comptoir, elle remplit un verre d'eau et le mit dans le micro-ondes. L'appareil bourdonna et elle testa l'eau avec son doigt. Voyant qu'elle était chaude, mais pas trop, elle en versa un peu sur le cochon.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle sauta en arrière quand le porc fit demi-tour. Toute pensée cohérente fut dynamitée de sa tête quand elle vit Ryoga nu, dans toute sa gloire.

« Euh. » spécula la partie logique de son cerveau.

«Um.» contribua la partie émotionnelle de son cerveau.

« Whoo-hoo! » émit la partie lubrique légèrement moins négligée de son cerveau.

Elle lâcha un « EEP » étranglé et se détourna rapidement, Ryoga fit un bruit semblable, tenta de se couvrir et tomba sur le comptoir. Ukyo se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la serviette et la jeta par-dessus son épaule pour le garçon perdu pataugeant. Il l'attrapa au vol, l'enveloppa vite autour de lui et se sauva de la pièce.

Ukyo prit une inspiration profonde, la retint pendant une seconde, puis exhala lentement. Elle avait juste vu Ryoga nu. Elle fit une pause dans sa pensée. Il s'était étoffé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle continuait à se souvenir de lui comme un maigre adolescent souffrant de malnutrition. Maintenant, à le regarder, le garçon était un tank, il avait positivement enflé avec des muscles finement ouvragés. Il avait suscité quelque chose en elle. Ses hormones longtemps réprimées ressurgirent, courant follement dans ses couloirs mentaux rarement utilisés, commandant des commutateurs et tirant joyeusement les leviers jusqu'ici abandonnés. Elle se sentait rougir, se demandant pourquoi, et alla empêcher Ryoga de s'échapper pendant la nuit.

Ryoga ne pouvait pas dormir. S'il avait été quelqu'un d'autre, ça aurait été à cause de l'environnement inconnu, mais c'était Ryoga, il était habitué à un environnement inhabituel. Non, son malaise était dû à la proximité d'un certain chef Okonomiyaki. Quel était son idée? Pourquoi le laissait-elle rester ici? Etait-elle son amie ou exécutait-elle encore un plan? Il soupçonnait la deuxième raison, mais il espérait que c'était la première. Ses réflexions furent interrompues par Ukyo qui gémissait dans son sommeil.

-Non ... murmura-t-elle. Non ... STOP. Elle commença lentement à rouler d'un côté à l'autre. Il bougea à côté d'elle

-Non… Ranma... non ... pas le gros poisson rouge.

Il essaya de la secouer pour la réveiller quand elle attrapa soudain son poignet et bascula, le tirant dans la « position de la cuillère », serrant son bras contre sa poitrine comme un ours en peluche. Il resta là, étourdi pendant quelques minutes avant d'échouer en essayant de se dégager. Elle avait une sacré poigne. Finalement, il se résigna son sort.

-Mmm ... chaud, murmura-t-elle.

**NdA: ... Pardon? C'est totalement plausible +ahem+. Je tiens à remercier ninnik et, par extension, ma mère, pour leur aide pour l'histoire d'Akari. La prochaine fois,**

**« Lemon? **_**Fruit tropical de nature incontrôlable.**_** »**


	5. Lemon?

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire.__Sans vouloir avoir l'air de réclamer, je précise que je transmets les reviews à l'auteur qui est toujours ravi d'en recevoir. Voila, c'est dit._

Quoi?

Août?

Pas moyen qu'on soit en Août, on est juste en Juin avec...

8...

semaines ...

... de plus.

Fuck.

**No Depression**

**Chapitre Cinq:**

**Lemon? **_**Fruit tropical de nature incontrôlable.**_

Ranma1 / 2 fait partie du grand nombre de choses que je ne possède pas.

Ukyo flottait avec contentement dans une mer de chaleur. Elle était finalement sortie de cet état bienheureux dans lequel on est lorsque l'on est « assez réveillé pour savoir que l'on dort ». Elle était consciente d'être enlacée. Personne ne l'avait tenue comme ça depuis qu'elle était petite. C'était bien. Elle pouvait sentir une main sur son estomac. C'était définitivement une main d'homme. La nature ne pouvait pas être assez injuste pour donner une main si grande à une femme. Elle pensa d'abord à Ranma, mais ce n'était pas possible, il était censé être en lune de miel, à faire des choses qu'elle préférait ne pas visualiser. Puis, à travers le voile nébuleux du sommeil, elle se souvint.

« Ah ouais, Ryoga. »

C'était marrant, à chaque fois qu'ils devaient faire des duos dans leur petit groupe, elle se retrouvait toujours avec lui. Peut-être que l'univers essayait de lui dire quelque chose. Elle se blottit contre lui. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. Il se déplaça dans son sommeil, remontant la main qui était sur son estomac jusque sur ses seins. Le premier réflexe de la jeune fille fut de crier et de le frapper, mais ça l'aurait obligée à quitter ce merveilleux cocon de chaleur.

Elle commença doucement à sentir une chaleur grandissante dans le bas de son abdomen. Comme si elle bougeait toute seule, sa main commença à descendre en direction de son, hum… endroit, et commença à produire certains… mouvements. Répétitivement, et avec une certaine urgence, pendant un certain moment. Alors qu'elle atteignait le point culminant, la main sur sa poitrine se contracta, lui donnant un doux frisson. Cette sensation supplémentaire l'envoya au septième ciel. La chaleur s'intensifia et s'étendit à travers son corps, elle frémit et mordit ses lèvres alors que la vague de plaisir s'estompait. Elle resta étendue là un moment, à profiter tranquillement de cette sensation. Après quelque temps, peut-être dix minutes, elle se tira brusquement du lit.

« Est-ce que j'ai… »

Elle a.

-Ukyo no hentai, murmura-t-elle.

Elle jeta un regard craintif vers le Garçon Perdu, ouf il dormait encore. Elle ne savait pas comment elle aurait pu s'expliquer s'il avait remarqué ses « activités ». A quoi pensait-elle, ne voulant plus nier l'évidence. _Désirait_-elle Ryoga? Elle repensa à son récent comportement et fronça les sourcils. Il lui semblait que c'était le cas. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, elle le regarda, mais vraiment. Elle devait admettre, d'abord à elle-même, qu'elle était attirée par lui, mais pour combien était-ce parce qu'il était Ryoga et non juste un mec convenable, ça valait le coup d'y réfléchir. Etait-elle si désemparée par la décision de Ranma que n'importe quel homme libre lui semblait bien ? Elle décida de faire des tests, et commença à visualiser tous les hommes de son âge dans le groupe avec qui elle aurait quelque chose à faire en partant sur des bases saines. Kuno, vague mépris, alors non. Tsubasa, frisson, début de nausée, définitivement non, dieu merci. Konatsu, amitié platonique, non. Ces deux gars que Ranma fréquentait, rien, pas d'opinion. Bon, The Big One, Ryoga, une certaine source d'attraction charnelle, de la sympathie, il faudrait plus de données, hummm, je verrais plus tard. Elle soupira. C'avait été...utile? Frustrée, elle s'habilla et alla se préparer pour l'affluence du petit-déjeuner.

Comme d'habitude, le travail lui fit tout oublier pendant un moment, ses soucis disparurent avec les mouvements familiers et les bavardages. Le bavardage, son père lui avait dit une fois, était presque aussi important que le cuisinage, et même si le jeu de mots était vraiment très mauvais, c'était plutôt un bon conseil. Les gens pouvaient aller manger partout, mais les personnes qui savent écouter étaient dures à trouver. Une oreille sympathique et les meilleurs Okonomiyaki du Japon étaient une combinaison efficace. L'augmentation régulière de ses clients lui avait permis de s'étendre. Le deuxième restaurant allait si bien que les profits lui avaient permis de fermer pour bouderie prolongée/effondrement émotionnel/fêtes arrosées pendant les semaines qui avaient suivies l'annonce de Ranma. Même à présent, elle n'avait ouvert que pour le petit-déjeuner (elle avait ajouté des choses comme des gaufres et des œufs au menu, son « okonomiyaki petit-déjeuner » expérimental ayant rencontré un franc succès). Elle pouvait donc s'entrainer avec Ryoga l'après-midi. Elle soupira, le rush du matin était fini et son esprit recommençait à divaguer sur un certain… ami ? Oui, ami, c'était tout, juste un ami. Rien d'autre. Ami, pote, amigo, compadre, camarade, ami, rien de plus et rien de moins. « Pour l'instant » ajouta la voix de son subconscient.

Elle l'écrasa impitoyablement.

Où était-il à la fin ? Il allait être onze heures et il n'avait pas encore fait son apparition. S'il était allé faire un tour... Notant qu'il n'y avait pas de clients, elle accrocha le panneau « fermé » et partit le chercher.

0-0

« Ce GPS est génial ! » déclara joyeusement Ryoga (pour lui-même en fait). Il était d'une surprenante bonne humeur. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. C'était peut-être parce qu'il n'était pas perdu. C'était peut-être parce qu'il avait mieux dormi que…jamais. Il avait fait un rêve bizarre avec Ukyo. C'avait l'air si réel, il la tenait simplement pendant qu'elle dormait, pas de lancer de roquettes ou de trains sortant de tunnels, comme ça arrivait d'habitude quand il rêvait de filles. C'était un rêve, n'est-ce pas ? Elle ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ça, elle l'aurait spatulé par terre, batusai tenketsu ou pas.

Hmmm... Lui et Ukyo. Ca n'arriverait jamais bien sûr, mais ça le fascinait néanmoins. Maintenant qu'il avait perdu son aveuglement-Akane, il se rendait compte qu'Ukyo était quelqu'un de bien. Elle était forte, intelligente, indépendante, belle, et elle menait sa propre entreprise avec succès. Elle était presque la femme moderne idéale. Elle avait un fort tempérament, était prompte à user de violence, et elle avait du mal à se, hum, contrôler certaines fois, mais elle était aussi amicale, extravertie, et semblait vraiment se préoccuper des gens.

Il en était là. Perdu dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Il soupira, son humeur s'était un peu assombrie. Que pouvait-il offrir à une fille comme ça ?

« Vous êtes arrivé à destination » dit le téléphone d'une voix plate et mécanique. Il leva le regard, ouais, c'était Ucchan. Il rangea le téléphone dans la poche intérieure où il gardait toutes les choses qu'il ne devait pas perdre (portefeuille, carte de crédit, certificat de naissance, passeport, clés de la maison, les trucs comme ça). Il était vraiment redevable à Mousse de lui avoir appris ça. Il poussa la porte d'entrée et appela.

-Uky … +Clang+

-Où étais-tu ! lui cria Ukyo dans la figure. Ryoga tituba quelques pas, secouant la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle continua ;

Clang+

-JE,

Clang+

-M'INQUIETAIS POUR,

Clang+

-TOI,

Clang+

-IMBECILE!

Clang+Clang+Clang+Clang+Clang+Clang+Clang+Cla-

Il attrapa la spatule, Ukyo était bouleversée.

-Arrête de me frapper, dit Ryoga, quelque peu ébranlé. Puis il remarqua son expression, avait-elle pleuré? Attend, avait-elle dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui ? Il se sentit immédiatement coupable, il avait fait pleurer Ukyo. Son expression s'adoucit. Elle remarqua qu'il avait remarqué et elle rougit faiblement.

-Hum, marmonna-t-elle. Désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû être si contrariée.

Elle allait le frapper encore une fois, mais elle se sentait encore un peu fragile et paniquée, comme quand elle n'était pas arrivée à le trouver. Cela signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas autant oublié Ranma qu'elle le croyait. Ryoga, par sa simple présence, la faisait se sentir mieux. Comme une couverture de sécurité.

-Non, c'est de ma faute, j'aurais dû laisser un mot ou quoi.

Ils restèrent dans un silence embarrassant pendant un moment, personne ne voulant être le premier à le briser.

-Boooon, maintenant que nous sommes désolés tous les deux, où étais-tu? demanda-t-elle.

-J'avais besoin de récupérer des affaires, euh tu veux toujours t'entrainer aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle se renfrogna en comprenant le sous-entendu.

-Pourquoi, tu as mieux à faire? jeta-t-elle, furieuse.

-N-non, bégaya-t-il.

Qui est l'idiot qui a dit que les femmes sont belles quand elles sont en colère ?

-Bien, dit-elle, soudainement gaie. Laisse-moi me changer et nous y allons.

Elle monta à l'étage.

Ryoga attendait en bas et essayait de ne pas penser au fait qu'elle était nue là haut.

« Nue » pensa-t-il. « Nue, cul-nu, au naturel, à poil… ». Il avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose.

« _Saute-lui dessus_ » lui suggéra une petite voix dans sa tête.

Baseball? C'était ce à quoi il fallait traditionnellement penser pour éviter les pensées de nature charnelle.

... « _Monte à l'étage, défonce la porte et saute lui dessus_ » répéta la voix légèrement plus fort.

Il ne s'intéressait pas vraiment au sport, il n'y avait jamais pensé, sauf aux arts martiaux bien sûr. Voila, problème résolu, penser aux arts martiaux.

« _Saute,_ »

Bien sûr, les arts martiaux lui font penser à Ranma,

« _la__,_ »

Ce qui lui a fait penser à l'entrainement, donc à Ukyo.

« _cette fille !_ »

Qui était en ce moment même, rien de moins que quelques mètres au dessus, entièrement nue. Il commença à suer et à se trémousser.

« Que fait-elle pendant si longtemps? » Juste quand il pensait qu'elle ferait bien de se dépêcher, merde, elle descendit. Comme pour le soulager elle portail des vêtements larges.

-Prêt? demanda-t-elle.

-O-oui, bégaya-t-il, avant de reprendre contenance. Quel est le plan pour aujourd'hui ?

-Je pense qu'on devrait s'échauffer en courant jusqu'à la salle de sport.

-Salle de sport ? demanda-t-il, embarrassé.

-Oui, une salle de sport, tu ne pensais pas qu'on allait aller dans les montagnes tous les jours quand même ?

-Je n'y avais pas vraiment pensé.

-C'est bien ton problème, tu ne penses pas assez, répliqua-t-elle en lui tapotant le front.

-Hmph, il se rembrunit, arrêtant sa main. Elle gloussa et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis lui fit signe de la suivre. Ryoga crut entendre les mots « Trop mignon » pendant qu'elle courait, mais ce devait être son imagination.

**NdA : Ouah, écrire ce chapitre était comme m'arracher une dent, enfin pas exactement, une fois que tu t'es arraché une dent tu utilises en général un antidouleur de quelque sorte, de la codéine si tu as de la chance. J'aurais besoin de reviews, si quelqu'un veut bien m'envoyer un antidouleur… **

**Prochainement : Entrainement, et peut être bien un bain public, je n'ai pas encore décidé.**

**Publicité éhontée :**

**Oh, jetez un œil sur mon one-shot prequel, "Her Way" dans les prochaines semaines. **


	6. I want you around

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

**No Depression**

**Chapitre six :**

**I Want You Around**

Je ne possède pas Ranma ½

Ryoga n'aimait pas la gym, les machines de musculation moyennes n'étaient pas d'une grande utilité à quelqu'un capable de lancer un bloc-moteur. Il avait rôdé autour d'Ukyo pendant qu'elle faisait ses exercices habituels. Ce qui s'avéra être une erreur, tant la chaude, suante, gémissante Ukyo le rendait très, très mal à l'aise. Finalement il découvrit un sac de sable inutilisé dans un coin et s'occupa avec. Il tenta de ne pas frapper trop fort mais il le projeta tout de même au loin comme une brindille dans un ouragan.

Pendant qu'il trouvait son rythme, son esprit commença à divaguer, pour arriver bien plus tard à se fixer sur son, mouais, amie, en l'absence de meilleur terme. Quand il était rentré, elle avait agi bizarrement. Elle était sûrement juste trop seule, ça ne devait pas être facile de gérer ce restaurant toute seule. Cela expliquerait son besoin désespéré de l'avoir avec elle, mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle le _**touchait**_ tout le temps. Ca le faisait un peu paniquer.

Dans le bon sens du terme, cependant.

Dans le genre sentiment de cuisson, chaleur, « oh et si elle arrive, est-ce que j'ai pensé à mettre du déodorant ? »

Pendant une minute il cessa de se demander si elle était attirée par lui, elle était sûrement tout simplement gentille, les filles font ça de temps en temps. Savoir ça réduisait au silence l'homme des cavernes qui était en lui et qui n'avait qu'une envie urgente, l'attraper, la trainer dans sa grotte et vivre avec elle. Les pensées comme celle là le dérangeaient, et il était presque sûr qu'il n'avait pas de grotte.

Engagé comme il était dans l'ineffable puzzle qu'étaient les femmes, il ne remarqua pas l'approche de la femme qui avait inspiré ses ruminations actuelles. Elle avait fini son travail quelques minutes auparavant et le regardait à présent frapper le sac.

« Son style de combat lui ressemble bien » pensa-t-elle en le regardant, il était plutôt élégant dans sa brutale simplicité. Ses mains bougeaient toujours en lignes directes, sans rapport avec les gracieux mouvements circulaires de Ranma. Alors que ses yeux suivaient la ligne mouvante des muscles de son dos, elle se demandait quel effet cela ferait de se coller contre lui. « Ferme et chaud, et _mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi _? » N'avait-elle pas lu quelque chose sur ça ? Les endorphines ou quelque chose comme ça, l'exercice excite ? Secouant la tête, elle s'approcha de lui.

-Hey, Ryoga, elle toucha son épaule.

-AAAH! cria-t-il, perdant sa concentration et frappant le sac de toutes ses forces.

+FOOM!+

0-0

-TU ES UN PUTAIN D'IMBECILE! hurlait Ukyo au Garçon Perdu recroquevillé. Ils étaient tous deux recouverts d'un grumeleux mélange de sable et de sciure. Elle était furieuse, son abonnement avait été annulé et elle avait dû payer pour eux deux un nouveau sac et le nettoyage intensif qui allait devoir être fait. Après à peu près vingt minutes de saillies verbales, il lui sembla que quelque chose n'allait pas : il était censé crier lui aussi. Pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Ce n'était drôle que s'il répondait, sinon elle devenait une garce.

Est-ce qu'il allait bien ?

-Ryoga? demanda-t-elle, tournant son regard sur lui. Il était plusieurs pas derrière elle, tête baissée… était-il en train de pleurer ? Oui ! Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Il n'avait jamais fait ça avant, enfin si, mais jamais à cause d'elle. Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle avait toujours crié après lui, ça faisait partie de leur… relation

-Je dois partir, dit-il, abattu. Ce n'était pas juste, elle voulait juste lâcher un peu de vapeur. Pourquoi prenait-il tout si personnellement. Maintenant il allait partir. Il ne pouvait pas partir, elle avait _**besoin**_ de lui… pour le plan, elle devait l'arrêter ! HOW? Euh...

-Je veux que tu restes! cria/lâcha-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence gêné.

-M-mais je ne veux pas te poser d'autres problèmes. Je t'ai déjà fait pleurer, je t'ai fait renvoyer de ta salle de sport, et il est seulement midi et demie. Je me perds, je casse des trucs, tu ne devrais pas rester avec moi, tu pourrais être blessée et je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée… Il était replié sur lui-même, il commençait à rougir. Ukyo fit la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.

Elle l'enlaça.

-Qu-quoi?

-Chuuut, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille. Tout va bien. Elle lui frotta le dos de manière réconfortante. Tout va bien, répéta-t-elle. Il sanglota et l'enlaça à son tour, enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule. « C'est plutôt agréable » pensa-t-elle. Après un moment, Ukyo se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrivait plus à respirer correctement.

-Ryoga! Elle essaya de le pousser mais elle n'avait plus assez d'air. Elle lui gifla frénétiquement le dos mais il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Elle sentit ses côtes craquer. « Oh non, je vais être enlacée à mort ! » pensa-t-elle.

Elle fut soudainement trempée par un jet d'eau stagnante. Une moto disparut à l'horizon alors qu'un porcelet noir à l'air horrifié regardait Ukyo qui récupérait sa respiration. Réalisant ce qu'il avait failli faire, il recula. Il lui avait fait mal ! Il commença à s'enfuir mais son chemin fut bloqué par une spatule lancée, encastrée dans le béton.

-Qu'est-ce (toux) que j'ai (respiration) dit? déclara-t-elle aussi fermement qu'elle le pouvait, ce qui était, étant donné les circonstances, étonnamment ferme. P-chan se retourna, que voulait-elle dire ? La dernière chose qu'elle avait dite était « Tout va bien ». Tout n'allait définitivement pas « bien », ils étaient aussi loin du « bien » qu'ils pouvaient l'être.

Il aurait pu avoir...

Il devait partir avant que ça n'arrive à nouveau ! Il essaya encore de s'enfuir, mais Ukyo fut plus rapide que lui, elle l'attrapa par son bandana et tint le porcelet frénétique et frétillant au niveau de son visage.

-Pffff, P-chan, calme toi, je vais bien, tu m'as juste…surprise.

Techniquement, c'était un mensonge, mais s'il n'arrêtait pas de se dénigrer comme ça, il allait se pendre avec son bandana. Comment pourrait-elle le calmer ? Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle planta un rapide baiser sur son groin. P-chan cessa immédiatement toute activité physique ou mentale.

« Eh », pensa Ukyo, elle avait posé le maintenant docile P-chan à ses pieds.

-Pas bouger, ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit.

Elle réunit ses habits, pourquoi étaient-ils si lourds ? Est-ce que Ryoga utilisait des vêtements d'entraînement ? Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver les coutures où les poids auraient dû être, elle devrait penser à lui demander plus tard. Elle mit les vêtements mouillés dans son sac à dos et le regarda pensivement. Si elle s'en souvenait bien, il était extrêmement lourd, devait-elle le prendre avec elle ou venir plus tard avec un treuil ? Elle le soupesa, le manipula et vit qu'il avait des roulettes. Elle leva un sourcil, ce devait être pour qu'il soit plus facile à déplacer pour un petit porcelet noir.

-Au pied, ordonna-t-elle, et P-chan la suivit avec obéissance.

**NdA: Désolé d'avoir été si long, et ça n'est pas si bien, et ce n'est pas bien long et euh… **

**Je pense que c'est tout. J'ai un travail, je ne suis pas sûr de comment ça se passe. Donc je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire.**

**Bref, le prochain chapitre viendra plus vite.**

**Prochainement : L'heure du bain pour P-chan.**


	7. L'heure du bain pour Pchan

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

**No Depression**

**Chapitre sept**

**L'heure du bain pour P-chan**

Ranma ½ ? Jamais entendu parler.

-Une place s'il vous plait, demanda Ukyo. Oh, et est-ce que je peux prendre mon cochon avec moi ? Elle désigna le porcelet susmentionné. Il fut impitoyablement observé par une gardienne des bains publics qui ressemblait à un corbeau. P-chan se tint admirablement sous le déplaisant regard suspicieux de la femme.

-Est-il apprivoisé?

-Bu'kee, répondit le _Sus scrofa _profondément offensé_._

-Oh oui, ajouta Ukyo, réprimant son envie de rire. Il est très bien élevé.

Incapable de trouver à redire, la femme céda.

-Je suppose que c'est bon, mais gardez un œil sur lui.

-C'est ce que je vais faire, définitivement, rit la jeune fille avant de continuer son chemin, le cochon sous le bras et traînant un monstrueux sac-à-dos, jusqu'au bain des femmes.

Les yeux de P-chan s'élargirent et il commença à se débattre.

-Arrête ça, lança Ukyo. Si tu penses que je vais te laisser sans surveillance…

Il acquiesça, elle marquait un point.

-On dirait qu'il y a de la place.

Ils inspectèrent la salle vide. Il y avait des robinets placés à intervalles réguliers le long du mur. Au fond, deux grandes baignoires, sûrement d'eau chaude. Elle le posa sous un des robinets.

-Tu as du savon et des affaires dans ton sac, non ?

Il acquiesça. Elle récupéra les objets et s'agenouilla devant lui, souriant méchamment.

Il est probablement important de mentionner à présent qu'Ukyo n'a jamais eu d'animal de compagnie (excepté Konatsu). Quand elle était petite, elle aurait désespérément voulu avoir n'importe quelle sorte de petit animal mignon, qu'elle aurait pu laver avec affection, mais à cause de facteurs combinés comme la charte d'hygiène, les allergies de son père et le temps non inconsidérable que lui prenait son entrainement, ce n'était jamais possible. Non pas que cela excusait ses actions, mais bon, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_Après tout un concert de couinements (mutuels) :_

-Tu peux y aller, tu es tout propre, dit-elle, déposant le seul et unique P-chan légèrement traumatisé au bord d'une grande baignoire.

-Attend ici que je sois prête.

Elle s'éloigna et se plaça sous le robinet.

-Et il vaudrait mieux que je ne te prenne pas à regarder.

« C'est différent », pensa Ryoga alors qu'il se glissait dans l'eau chaude, reprenant forme humaine. Même si ce n'était pas complètement déplaisant, ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimerait endurer régulièrement. Se sentant plutôt gêné, il essaya de se distraire.

« Alors… c'est le bain des dames », pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas aussi différent qu'il le pensait. Plus ou moins la même chose que le bain des hommes, juste plus… rose—enfin saumon, pour parler techniquement. Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau chaude. « Mmm, relaxant » pensa-t-il. Alors, comme cela arrive souvent quand quelqu'un essaie de ne penser à rien, il se demanda quel effet cela ferait si Ukyo le lavait sous sa forme humaine. Ses doigts doux et forts caressant sa peau nue, ses lèvres déposant des baisers papillons le long de son cou et plus bas, sa langue tracassant audacieusement son lobe d'oreille anciennement innocent, il la prendrait dans ses bras… et dans son exhaltation, l'écraserait comme un grain de raisin.

Il frissonna, c'était clairement inacceptable. Si seulement il pouvait la rendre plus résistante, par n'importe quelle technique, connaissait-il quelque chose comme ça ? L'univers retint son souffle alors que Ryoga essayait de réfléchir. On pouvait entendre un grincement à peine perceptible, comme quand quelqu'un apprend pour la première fois à utiliser une transmission manuelle.

Ryoga avait un plan.

Il apprendrait le Point de Rupture à Ukyo! Elle serait enfin assez forte pour survivre à ses affections hypothétiques. Non pas qu'il pensait qu'elle était intéressée ou quoi. Ca serait une bonne chose à lui apprendre, juste au cas où.

Mais voudrait-elle l'apprendre ? Cela impliquait une assez grande quantité de douleur, voulait-il vraiment la pousser à faire ça pour qu'elle puisse être avec lui ? Cela semblait un peu égoïste, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Il ne savait toujours pas si elle le voyait comme ça. Il arrêta son monologue intérieur, depuis quand avait-il des sentiments pour elle ? Il était sûr que c'était lui qui pensait cette fois-ci, et non le cochon. D'accord, il avait des sentiments pour Ukyo, qu'allait-il faire avec ça ? Avant de faire quoi que ce soit, il devait savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, autant être rejeté maintenant plutôt qu'après s'être pris la tête pendant des mois.

Cette fois-ci, ce serait différent.

0-0

Entre temps, de l'autre côté de la salle, Ukyo s'exaspérait. Ce putain de sable était partout, dans ses habits, dans ses cheveux, dans ses… partout ! C'était infernal ! Et ça grattait. Stupide Ryoga. Elle jeta un regard vers le Garçon Perdu et trempé.

-Je veux, grogna la partie ancienne, animale de son esprit.

-Non, répondit la partie moderne et civilisée.

-Je veux ! répéta-t-elle, soutenue par une succession d'images de plus en plus… intenses.

-Remontre moi la dernière, hum, je veux dire, non !

-JE VEUX !

-Non ! Oublie qu'il est assis juste là, tout +gulp+ mouillé et sans méfiance… humm, nu...

-Je veux.

-...

Ukyo soupira. Pas pour la première fois, elle aurait souhaité que sa mère soit encore en vie, ou au moins avoir des amies avec qui parler de choses comme ça. La seule personne avec qui elle pensait être assez proche était Akane, qui était actuellement indisponible. Les seules autres filles qu'elle connaissait vraiment étaient Shampoo et les autres sœurs Tendo. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'elle parle à Shampoo. Ukyo était sûre que l'Amazone allait au choix : a) rire d'elle, ou b) lui dire de sauter Ryoga dans le bain. Aucune alternative séduisante, - enfin, peut être b). Kasumi… n'était pas le meilleur choix pour un certain nombre de raisons et, alors que Nabiki pourrait lui donner de bons conseils, Ukyo ne pensait pas avoir les moyens de se les payer.

Ukyo soupira à nouveau. Décidant qu'elle s'était assez nettoyée, elle se leva et s'approcha de la baignoire qui n'était pas occupée par le Garçon Perdu. Elle s'immergea dans l'eau chaude et relaxante.

-Tu peux regarder maintenant, dit-elle avec une désinvolture feinte. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? C'était seulement Ryoga, il ne ferait rien. Quoique avec sa force, s'il voulait faire quelque chose, que pourrait-elle faire pour l'arrêter ? Etait-ce un problème si elle était un peu excitée par cette idée ? Il bougea et put la voir. Il avait un regard très pensif, comme s'il essayait de se préparer à quelque chose.

-Hum, Ukyo? il rougit.

-Oui? elle se pencha en avant par anticipation.

-Euh, voila, j-je me demandais si peut être tu, hum… il était en sueur à présent.

- Dis-moi.

- Que veux-tu manger?

Ukyo était si déçue qu'elle ne remarqua pas que Ryoga se punissait silencieusement.

« Ce n'est pas si différent que ça », pensa-t-il amèrement.

**Plus un chapitre 6.5 qu'un chapitre entier, mais ça ne m'a pris qu'une semaine. **

**Prochainement:**

**J'arrête de tergiverser et je mets ces deux enfants idiots ensemble. **


	8. L'amour renaît

**J'ai eu une review pour le précédent chapitre. Une.**

**Mais merci pour le soutien psychologique de ma famille et les premiers secours psychiatriques qu'on a dû m'administrer pour finir ce chapitre.**

**Juste à temps pout la St. Valen- euh, Patri- um...**

**Heh heh. +sueurs+**

**Ouais...**

Je ne possède pas Ranma ½.

**No Depression**

**Chapitre huit**

**L'amour renaît**

Dans le silence qui suivit, l'esprit d'Ukyo s'emballa. Que voulait-il dire ? Il était sur le point de lui demander quelque chose, et elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle sentait que c'était quelque chose d'important. Mais il s'était débiné à la dernière minute. Elle s'enfonça plus profondément dans l'eau. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être juste un homme et lui dire, au lieu de rester planté là à bégayer comme un idiot? Elle soupirait quand quelque chose l'interpella. Attend, bégayer, c'est important. Est-ce qu'Akane est ici ? Elle regarda autour d'elle, juste pour être sûre. Non, personne d'autre que lui et elle n'était là, seuls, dans une pièce chaude et humide, plutôt romantique en fait, si tu pars dans ce sens. Elle rougit faiblement. Non, elle n'était pas folle. Elle réfléchit à un point important : Akane, bégaiement et romance, en général quand Ryoga bégayait, c'est qu'il essayait de parler à Akane, elle le rendait nerveux parce qu'il… l'aimait…

OH MON DIEU!

0-0

Ryoga décida que tout venait de son imagination. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'une fille –encore moins une fille comme Ukyo- puisse être intéressée par un cas désespéré comme lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent de découragement. Il interprétait des choses qui n'existaient pas. Bon, elle était gentille avec lui, et alors ? Cela faisait partie de son travail, elle était gentille avec à peu près tout le monde. Avait-elle déjà pris un bain avec quelqu'un ? Il lui jeta un regard suspicieux. Non, sûrement pas. Elle était sale et mal à l'aise, c'est tout. Pourtant elle aurait pu le laisser dehors, mais elle avait fait un effort pour l'amener ici. Elle avait fait ça seulement pour qu'il ne se perde pas. Mais cela signifiait qu'elle le voulait avec elle pour une bonne raison. Ah oui, elle avait dit qu'elle avait un plan, c'est pourquoi elle avait besoin de lui. Elle avait pleuré plus tôt, quand elle avait cru qu'il était parti. Il n'avait pas de réponse pour ça. Et elle le touchait, et elle semblait si concernée quand il lui avait dit pour Akari. Il était vraiment déconcerté.

0-0

Ukyo était stupéfaite. Ryoga l'aimait. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Elle n'avait rien de spécial, elle n'avait pas un corps comme celui de Shampoo, ou… quoi que ce soit qu'Akane ait. Elle était juste Ukyo, ennuyeuse, habillée à l'ancienne, obsédée par les okonomiyaki.

-Ryoga? elle se tourna vers lui. Il semblait troublé, et pour on ne sait quelle raison, il ne voulait pas la regarder en face.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-R-r-rien, ç-ça v-va.

Il l'a fait !

Ryoga.

Hibiki.

L'aimait.

Elle.

Pas Shampoo, pas Akane, mais elle! Elle se sentait... plutôt bizarre, en fait : un enivrant mélange d'anxiété et d'anticipation. Personne ne l'avait jamais aimée. Elle se doutait que lui aussi. Elle ne pouvait pas attendre de lui demander. Peut être que ça allait l'égayer un peu. Il était toujours si déprimé, elle ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer, vraiment, avec la vie qu'il menait, mais c'était bien, n'est-ce pas ? Elle pouvait l'aider –c'était évidemment quelqu'un qui en avait besoin. Elle s'était sentie si seule ces dernières semaines. Ranma ne venait plus aussi souvent qu'avant et elle n'avait pas vraiment d'autre ami. Elle balaya ces pensées, ce n'était pas le moment de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Comment pourrait-elle parler à Ryoga ? Elle pourrait cuisiner pour lui ! Non, attend, elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle devait faire quelque chose de moins subtil. Elle s'enferma dans ses pensées pendant un moment.

Elle cilla.

Elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas? Non, c'était trop osé, presque du Shampoo dans toute son impudeur. Elle sourit. C'était parfait. Lentement et silencieusement elle traversa l'eau et s'avança derrière le garçon perdu.

0-0

Ryoga songeait toujours à son dernier échec en tant qu'homme, quand, à sa grande surprise, un chef okonomoyaki nue s'attacha à son dos.

-U-Ukyo? balbutia-t-il.

-Hey Ryo-chan, ronronna-t-elle. C'était exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé. Ferme et chaud, et plutôt plaisant dans l'ensemble. Ses mains explorèrent son torse musculeux. Ryoga sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa gorge quand ses doigts doux s'approchèrent dangereusement de son abdomen.

-S-stop.

-Mmm... je veux pas.

Ouao! C'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé ! Après elle allait s'intéresser à son oreille, alors il allait se retourner pour l'attirer dans une étreinte broyante et… il se souvenait très bien comment son rêve se finissait- avec Ukyo écrabouillée à mort dans ses bras. Il devait partir ! Quand elle commença à mordiller son oreille il perdit tout semblant de sang-froid et la repoussa, peut être un peu plus fort que ce qu'il voulait.

Ukyo commença à pleurer. L'avait-elle à ce point mal compris ? Y avait-il quelque chose qui n'allait pas ? N'était-elle pas assez jolie ? Pourquoi est-ce que ces choses lui arrivaient à elle ?

-P-pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle. Voyant qu'il lui avait fait de la peine, Ryoga essaya vite de se justifier.

-Euh… Il cherchait ses mots. Ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi. « C'est bien »pensa-t-il, s'auto congratulant.

-Tu vois, Ukyo, ce n'est pas ta faute, c'est la mienne, alors tu peux arrêter de pleurer.

Elle se détourna, elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie ses larmes, ses épaules étaient secouées de sanglots.

Ryoga était confus, ça aurait dû s'arranger, mais ça n'avait pas marché. Il tendit une main réconfortante. Ses prochains mots furent choisis avec un niveau de précision normalement réservé à désarmer des objets hautement explosifs.

-Ukyo, commença-t-il, avant de avant de déglutir nerveusement. Je, je suis, je…

« Il va dire qu'il veut qu'on reste amis », pensa-t-elle amèrement.

-J-je pense que je t'aime, il s'arrêta, rougit et baissa les yeux. P-plus qu'une simple amie.

Elle arrêta de pleurer.

-Mais je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée.

Quelque chose dans sa manière de le dire fit penser à Ukyo qu'il ne parlait pas d'émotions, alors étant la fille maline qu'elle était, elle demanda :

-Me blesser ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

Ca n'était supposé faire mal que la première fois, n'est-ce pas ? Il valait mieux qu'il ne soit pas en train de parler de ça – quel genre de fille pensait-il qu'elle était ?

« Le genre qui abuse de lui dans le bain ? » supplia son subconscient.

Elle l'ignora.

-Je suis très fort, Ukyo, il creusa nerveusement quelques trous dans les carreaux. Et j'ai peur de… te casser.

Elle avait envie de rire, de lui dire que c'était la chose la plus stupide qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu, mais elle se souvint d'elle plus tôt, essayant de respirer alors que ses bras puissants se raidissaient autour d'elle.

-...Ah.

Il marquait un point. Elle recommença à pleurer. Non, c'était surmontable, elle avait juste besoin de réfléchir. Elle pourrait le ligoter. Elle rougit. Ca pourrait marcher.

-Ukyo.

Elle l'enregistra dans son esprit. Ryoga, sans défense, à sa merci, elle pourrait faire _tout ce qu'elle voulait…_

-Ukyo.

C'était tentant, mais non, ça la lasserait vite. Ca devrait pouvoir être réciproque, être une expérience mutuelle.

-Ukyo.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai eu une idée, mais je ne pense pas qu'elle va te plaire.

-Alors ?

-Tu ne vas vraiment pas apprécier.

-Dis-moi le, imbécile !

-Apprend le Point de Rupture.

-C'est tout ? Qu'est-ce qui est si mal ?

-C'est une technique très dangereuse et difficile, et pour être honnête, tu n'es pas vraiment prête à l'apprendre.

Ukyo se sentait un peu insultée, mais avant qu'elle puisse protester, il continua.

-Attend, écoute-moi d'abord. Tu es habituée à te défendre avec une arme, alors ton corps n'est pas aussi fort et conditionné qu'il le faudrait.

-Alors apprend moi.

-Ca va faire mal, l'avertit-il. Très mal.

-Je ne suis pas vraiment une petite fleur délicate, Ryoga. Je m'en fous.

Dire que Ryoga était surpris serait un euphémisme, complètement mouché serait une expression plus appropriée.

« Elle doit vraiment m'apprécier », bredouilla-t-il inconsciemment.

-Ouais, dit Ukyo, avant d'attraper sa tête dans ses mains et d'effleurer doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes. La vue de Ryoga commença à devenir grise, mais avec un foudroyant effort de volonté, il arriva à rester conscient alors que le reste de l'univers se décolorait, gardant juste la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Ahem.

La réalité leur revint en pleine face. Ils rougirent tous les deux. La propriétaire des bains continua, légèrement amusée.

-Quand vous et votre petit ami aurez fini, vous me devrez trois cent autres yen. Pas de bousculade, dit-elle, pas méchamment, puis laissa le couple tranquille.

-Euh, grogna Ukyo.

Elle se tourna vers un Ryoga aux yeux exorbités.

-Bon, où en étions nous ?

-Hum, peut-être devrions nous partir, répondit-il. Ukyo acquiesça.

-Je suppose.

Ryoga essaya de ne pas la regarder enlever sa serviette, essayant de trouver un mot approprié. Elle fit semblant de ne pas le remarquer.

0-0

Le retour à la maison fut un peu maladroit. Le fait qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements n'aidait pas trop. Ses habits étaient toujours pleins de sable et, bien, le boxer du jeune homme lui allait bien, et ce n'était pas si loin, juste un ou deux pâtés de maisons. Elle lui tint la main durant tout le chemin.

Après être entrée dans le restaurant vide, Ukyo le fit asseoir et monta se changer. Quand elle revint elle portait un de ses vieux uniformes d'école, un livre et un petit jeu d'échecs de voyage dans les mains.

- Jettes-y un œil rapidement pendant que je nous prépare quelque chose à manger.

Ryoga prit le livre et regarda la couverture : « Les échecs pour les abrutis complets ».

-Hey! Ukyo leva les yeux au ciel.

-Oh du calme, c'est juste un livre, elle lui sourit d'un air affecté et continua: Au demeurant, « Les échecs pour les imbéciles » était en rupture de stock.

Elle essaya de ne pas rire en voyant son expression.

Et elle échoua misérablement.

0-0

Après un repas rapide, Ukyo installa le damier.

-Pourquoi est-ce que nous jouons aux échecs ? demanda Ryoga, un peu perdu.

-Entrainement, répondit-elle d'un air énigmatique.

-Entrainement ? répéta-t-il.

-Entrainement, confirma-t-elle.

-Explique-moi.

Ukyo acquiesça.

-Pourquoi Ranma te bat-il toujours ?

-Il triche ! Ukyo lui envoya un regard froid.

-C'est vrai !

Elle plissa les yeux. Ryoga avala sa salive, elle arrivait à le faire paniquer, c'était comme si elle arrivait à voir son âme, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Ca suffit, elle plissa encore plus ses yeux.

-Ukyo...

-Pourquoi Ranma te bat-il toujours ? répéta-t-elle. Ryoga baissa la tête et murmura quelque chose entre ses dents.

-Qu'as-tu dit ?

-Parce qu'il est meilleur que moi, marmonna-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre. Elle l'embrassa.

-La première étape pour résoudre un problème est d'admettre qu'il y en a un, Ryo-chan. Maintenant, pourquoi Ranma est-il meilleur que toi ?

Il haussa les épaules et lui envoya un regard qui disait « comment diable veux-tu que je le sache ».

-C'est parce que tu n'as pas de plan.

-J'ai un plan ! protesta-t-il.

-Tuer Ranma n'est pas un plan, clarifia-t-elle.

-D'accord, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec les échecs ?

-Ca va t'aider à développer une pensée stratégique.

Elle ouvrit le livre.

-Regarde, toutes les pièces ne peuvent bouger que d'une certaine manière, tu dois être capable d'anticiper et de pousser ton adversaire dans une position où il n'a d'autre choix qu'abandonner, comme dans un combat.

Ryoga dit qu'il avait compris et ils commencèrent à jouer.

15 minutes plus tard:

-Echec et mat.

-Bordel !

30 minutes plus tard:

-Echec et mat.

Deux heures plus tard:

-Ha! Tue moi!*

+regard exaspéré+

-Ca peut prendre un peu de temps, pensa-t-elle.

**N.d.A : Je sais, ils devraient jouer au Shogi ou au Go, mais je ne sais pas comment on y joue (je suis mort rien qu'à penser à l'apprendre) et sinon la blague* ne marcherait pas. Alors supportez ça et retenez votre incrédulité, bordel. Oh, et avant que j'oublie, j'aimerais remercier Tigerdreams pour avoir bêta-té les derniers chapitres pour moi, merci ! **

**Prochain chapitre ?**

**Mauvaises choses, mec, Mauvaises choses…**

**Trouve et Détruis.**

**A bientôt.**

*Note du traducteur : Je suis vraiment désolé mais je n'ai trouvé aucun moyen intelligent de traduire le jeu de mots dont parle l'auteur… Pardon !

Là où je fais dire à Ryoga « Tue moi ! », il dit en VO « King me ! », c'est-à-dire un jeu de mots entre « Kill me » (« tue moi », au cas où il y aurait des lecteurs anglophobes…) et « Je suis le roi ». Voila, premier problème de jeu de mots intraduisible, ou comment perdre sa crédibilité en moins d'une minute. Aïe aïe aïe.


	9. Cherche et détruis

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

_Je l'ai oublié pour le chapitre précédent, donc je le mets deux fois :_

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald__. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

No Depression

Chapitre Neuf

Cherche et détruis

Dois-je rappeler le peu que je possède ?

_A peu près cinq semaines après le dernier chapitre._

_Montage d'entrainement musical genre Rocky +Eye of the tiger and the na na na, euh c'est tout ce dont je me souviens. +_

Ukyo se réveilla en gémissant. Elle était moulue, ankylosée, légèrement poisseuse, et c'était à cause de Ryoga. C'était comme ça depuis qu'ils s'étaient avoué leurs sentiments. Le garçon n'avait absolument pas le sens de la modération, il ne voulait simplement pas laisser tomber. Elle voulait désespérément lui demander de faire une pause, mais il l'aurait juste regardée avec ces grands yeux marron attendrissants de chiot, et avant qu'elle ait su ce qu'il arrivait, ils auraient recommencé. La plupart des jours ils le faisaient jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre d'épuisement, en sueur. Non pas que c'était désagréable. Elle l'avait déjà fait avant, voyez-vous, toute seule, et elle devait admettre que c'était bien plus… satisfaisant, mais ça devenait trop, même pour une bonne chose.

Elle n'avait plus d'autre vie que s'entrainer.

Elle se pelotonna dans son futon, cherchant quelqu'un à côté d'elle avant de se souvenir qu'il n'était pas là, et cela faisait déjà un bon moment, pensa-t-elle soudainement. Ryoga avait pris l'habitude de dormir dehors, dans le couloir, « pour éviter les accidents », avait-il dit. Ukyo s'assit, bailla et frotta ses yeux fatigués. « Idiot de Ryoga », pensa-t-elle, il se comportait comme une vielle femme. Elle bailla à nouveau et se dirigea vers la salle de bains, contournant adroitement l'artiste martial inopportunément vautré sur son passage. Finalement elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de le piétiner, Ryoga dormait comme un rocher mort.

Elle entra dans la salle de bains et se débarrassa des habits d'entrainement sales qu'elle avait balancés là la nuit précédente. « L'entrainement Spécial Endurance Hibiki » de Ryoga était aussi difficile qu'il l'avait dit. Elle admit définitivement qu'il fonctionnait quand elle vit son reflet dans le miroir. Elle était vraiment bien, non pas qu'elle fut laide avant, mais maintenant son corps avait une certaine… finesse, qu'il n'avait pas avant. « Brillant », pensa-t-elle, elle paraissait lumineuse. Elle se tendit un peu, réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire, se sentit gênée et entra dans la douche.

Alors que l'eau chaude coulait sur elle, elle pensa aux deux dernières semaines. Même si son entrainement progressait, sa relation avec Ryoga semblait au point mort. En dehors des exercices et des frictions après l'entrainement, qu'elle considérait comme la meilleure idée qu'elle ait eu depuis qu'elle l'avait convaincu que les massages après l'exercice permettaient d'améliorer la flexibilité et la croissance musculaire, (qui sait, ça pourrait même être vrai), c'est à peine s'il la touchait. C'était comme s'il pensait qu'elle était en verre. Au début, elle avait pensé que c'était plutôt mignon, mais maintenant c'était frustrant.

Elle ne voulait rien de mal, juste le caresser un peu. Il était bien normal de faire des câlins à son petit ami. Elle sortit de la douche et s'enroula dans une serviette. Heureusement ça n'allait plus durer très longtemps, Ryoga avait dit la nuit dernière qu'elle était prête, et après quelques jours de repos il voulait l'emmener dans les montagnes et lui apprendre le Point de Rupture. Après, ils pourraient…

Elle rougit soudainement.

Se couvrant de sa serviette, elle sortit dans le hall. Prudemment elle s'approcha du garçon endormi. Les nuits étaient plutôt chaudes et il avait repoussé sa couverture, exposant son corps musculeux seulement vêtu d'un boxer. Il grogna dans son sommeil et se retourna sur le dos. Le regard d'Ukyo fut inévitablement attiré vers le bas en direction du renflement plutôt important à l'avant de son boxer. Elle le regarda pendant un bon moment. Elle avait déjà vu des hommes, elle était allée dans une école pour garçons après tout, mais jamais rien de cette hum, envergure. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire était de s'approcher et… Non, c'était mal, il était en train de dormir et elle n'était pas comme ça. Apparemment contre sa volonté elle s'agenouilla à côté de lui, essayant vaillamment d'empêcher ses mains de s'approcher, presque le toucher, presque le saisir, presque…

Ryoga grogna et roula à côté d'elle. Récupérant ses esprits, Ukyo sauta et courut dans sa chambre, ferma la porte derrière elle et s'appuya contre elle, à bout de souffle. Finalement elle se calma assez pour s'habiller et ouvrir le restaurant.

0-0

Ryoga se réveilla en sursaut de son rêve. Lui et Ukyo regardaient une fusée décoller, Ukyo était trop proche et ses habits s'étaient enflammés, alors il l'avait poursuivie sur un cheval de feu géant pour la sauver. Il se demandait si ça voulait dire quelque chose. Juste pour être sûr, il essaierait de la tenir loin de toutes les flammes.

Il avait beaucoup rêvé d'Ukyo dernièrement. Ce n'était pas vraiment surprenant, il n'avait jamais été exposé aux femmes, et il n'avait donc jamais développé de résistance à elles jusqu'à maintenant. Finalement il n'eut pas à changer ses draps après celui-ci.

Il avait appris quelque chose de nouveau sur lui-même durant cet entrainement il était un homme à jambes. Ukyo avait de jolies jambes et quand ils s'entrainaient elle portait des shorts courts, et les bruits qu'elle faisait pendant les massages… c'était sensé être thérapeutique, bordel ! Il soupira, il avait besoin d'une douche froide, mais à cause de la malédiction il ne pouvait pas en prendre une. Assez pensé à Ukyo, il avait des choses à faire aujourd'hui ! A la fin, il prendrait une douche tiède.

0-0

-Et là c'est le chef de la tribu qui voulait sacrifier Akane au Dieu du volcan, racontait Ranma. Ukyo étouffa un gémissement. Elle commençait à comprendre pourquoi les animaux piégés mâchouillaient leurs propres pattes. Le couple en or de Nerima était rentré, et ils avaient emporté des films.

-Heureusement c'était pendant la deuxième nuit et elle n'était plus apte à être sacrifiée.

Ukyo se demanda naïvement si elle pouvait partir en simulant un anévrisme. Ce n'était pas que les vidéos de lune de miel de Ranma soient ennuyeuses, des choses intéressantes avaient tendance à arriver autour de Ranma, c'était juste que, en fait, ça lui faisait toujours un peu mal qu'il soit avec quelqu'un d'autre.

-Il y avait vraiment des sports sympas à pratiquer, continua Ranma, oubliant complètement ses spectateurs. Ils nous ont donné un grand euh, luau, je crois que ça s'appelle comme ça, et nous ont payé pour qu'on reste deux semaines de plus, pour s'excuser.

La cassette s'arrêta et Ranma s'apprêta à en mettre une autre.

-Je crois que c'est celle où Akane a fait de belles prises de vue de la chute d'eau où j'ai dû me battre avec le Roi du peuple des Lézards.

-Ranma, l'interrompit Akane. Pourquoi ne nous apporterais-tu pas quelque chose à manger, à moins que tu préfères que j'y…

Il n'y a pas de mot en Français qui pourrait décrire de manière adéquate combien Ranma quitta la salle rapidement. Akane sourit et se tourna vers Ukyo. « Oh génial », pensa-t-elle. Akane allait-elle lui faire un discours du genre « tiens-toi loin de mon mec » ?

-Comment vas-tu ? demanda gentiment Akane.

-Bien… répondit Ukyo avec prudence. Akane remarqua la froideur de sa réponse.

-Relax, dit-elle en souriant. Je voulais juste te remercier de t'être occupé de P-chan pendant mon voyage.

-J-je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, répondit Ukyo de manière peu convaincante.

Akane soupira d'un air exaspéré.

-Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je ne sais pas ? Est-ce que j'ai le mot « stupide » écrit sur le front ?

-Alors tu sais que P-chan…

-Est Ryoga? Akane renifla d'une manière peu féminine. Comment pourrais-je ne pas le savoir ? Le bandana, les évanouissements, le fait qu'il soit toujours perdu, les allusions de Ranma, oh et n'oublions pas que les cochons NORMAUX ne tournent pas le dos lorsque tu te changes, oui, comment pourrais-je découvrir une imposture aussi astucieuse ?

-Tu as demandé à Nabiki, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec une soudaine inspiration. Akane rougit un peu, soit de confusion soit de colère, Ukyo n'en était pas sûre.

-Seulement pour me le confirmer ! protesta Akane, puis commença à s'affaisser.

-Bref, j'ai entendu que toit et « P-chan » avez passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, reprit Akane, haussant les sourcils de manière suggestive.

-Akane!

-Quoi? Il est aussi mon ami. Je dois être sûre que tes intentions sont honorables.

Ukyo balbutia, essayant de saisir les mots qui ne voulaient pas venir.

-Je plaisante, j'ai toujours espéré que vous vous mettiez ensemble.

-Vraiment ? répliqua Ukyo, sincèrement surprise.

-Oh oui, depuis la grotte.

Ukyo tressaillit à la mention de la Grotte de l'Amour Perdu. C'avait été un échec personnel pour elle. Une des choses dont elle était fière était qu'elle était toujours loyale. Elle n'aurait jamais utilisé des choses comme une potion magique pour parvenir à ses fins, la grotte ressemblait plutôt à ce que Shampoo aurait fait et Ukyo avait eu profondément honte d'elle-même après ça.

-Mais c'était affreux pour lui, pendant tout le voyage.

-Pas pire que Ranma et moi.

-Je m'en doute, concéda Ukyo.

-Il y a une alchimie entre vous deux.

-Nous travaillons bien ensemble...

-Ryoga est vraiment un gentil garçon, tu dois lui donner une chance.

-Eh bien, hum, c'est en partie pour ça que nous sortons ensemble…

-C'est génial! S'exclama Akane.

-Mais il y a un problème.

-Les évanouissements ?

-Bizarrement non, il semble se maitriser maintenant, tant que tu ne l'attrapes pas par surprise, c'est, hum, eh bien… bégaya-t-elle. Il pense qu'il va me broyer.

Akane la regarda pensivement.

-Peut-il vraiment faire ça ?

-Il pense que oui, et je ne peux pas dire que j'ai vraiment envie de le savoir.

Les yeux d'Akane s'agrandirent.

-Ukyo, je suis désol…

-Ne le sois pas, on pense avoir une solution.

-Quoi ?

-Il va m'apprendre le Point de Rupture.

Akane sembla étonnée.

-Est-ce bien prudent ?

-Probablement pas, mais c'est la seule solution si on veut être ensemble.

-Mais l'entraînement pour le Point de Rupture est...

-Ouais, je sais, il me l'a décrit à chaque fois qu'il le pouvait.

-Bon, si tu es sûre de toi...

-Je le suis, et oh, peux-tu garder ça pour toi ? Je ne veux pas avoir affaire à Ranma qui voudrait me « protéger ».

-Sans problèmes.

0-0

« Vous avez rejoint votre destination », entonna une voix plate et mécanique. Ryoga regarda autour de lui. « Nekohanten » disait l'enseigne. Il remercia silencieusement les dieux du GPS avant de s'approcher de l'entrer. Ca semblait fermé. Il frappa à la porte.

Rien ne se passa, il frappa à nouveau.

Toujours rien. Etaient-ils retournés en Chine ? Depuis que Ranma s'était marié, ils n'avaient aucune raison de rester. Il essaya de pousser la porte. Bizarrement, c'était ouvert. Doucement, Ryoga avança dans le restaurant vide. Soudainement, il entendit un bruit étrange, une sorte de grognement et de cognement, ça venait d'en haut. Il suivit le bruit et quant il fut plus près il put entendre des voix parler Chinois, ce n'était pas un dialecte qu'il connaissait, mais les voix semblaient familières. Est-ce que Shampoo essayait de tuer Mousse ? Inquiet pour son ami, il ouvrit violement la porte de la chambre d'où venaient les bruits.

_C'étaient_ Shampoo et Mousse.

Ils _n'étaient_ pas en train de se battre.

Ryoga s'évanouit.

0-0

Quelqu'un était en train de le gifler, plutôt fort d'ailleurs.

-Arrête, dit-il, donnant un coup sur la main.

-Tu vois, Shampoo t'a dit lui pas mort.

Shampoo parlait à Mousse derrière son épaule, puis se retourna vers Ryoga et pointa la porte du doigt.

-Dégage!

-Shampoo, ne sois pas si dure, gronda Mousse. Elle se retourna et lança un regard à Mousse, puis refit face à Ryoga.

-Dégage s'il te plait ? demanda/ordonna-t-elle.

-Est-ce que Cologne est ici? demanda Ryoga. Mousse ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Shampoo la lui ferma.

-Bien(x9) Grand-mère pas là, elle retourner en Chine, si tu pars maintenant peut être tu l'attraperas, oui?

Mousse l'ignora et aida Ryoga à se remettre sur pied.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

-J'ai besoin de sa permission pour apprendre le Point de Rupture à Uk- quelqu'un.

Mousse haussa les épaules.

-Vas-y, ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret ou quoi.

-Je ne dois pas sacrifier mon premier né ou jurer allégeance à la tribu, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Je ne pense pas.

-Oh, dit Ryoga, légèrement déçu. Suivit un long silence maladroit. Shampoo regarda les deux garçons des pieds à la tête et ouvrit grand les yeux d'un air frustré.

"DEGAGE!"

0-0

Ukyo était rentrée à Ucchan. Après s'être libérée de l'enfer des vidéos Saotome, elle avait essayé de trouver quelqu'un pour la remplacer au restaurant pendant qu'elle et Ryoga voyageraient dans les montagnes.

- Non Natsu pas elle, dit-elle au téléphone. J'aimerais avoir encore des clients lorsque je rentrerais.

Elle écouta Konatsu défendre la fille.

« Je sais qu'elle te plait, mais il n'est pas question que je laisse Aino près de MA cuisine. Envoie Kino et une fille RESPONSABLE, Hino ou celle qui est calme, comment elle s'appelle, ouais, Mizuno (NdA : Oui, j'ai fait référence à Sailor Moon, j'ai profondément honte.)

Elle s'arrêta et écouta un moment.

« En fait, Ucchan n'a pas été ouvert à plein temps depuis 9 semaines, on est toujours dans le rouge, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps… Hé Natsu, attend une seconde, j'ai un autre appel.

+clic+

-Bonjour, Ucchan Okonomiyaki, puis-je vous aider?

« Madame Saotome?

« Pardon, Tante Nodoka.

« Je vais bien, et vous?

« Oui, il est venu me voir ce matin.

« Uh-huh.

« Uh-huh.

« Voyez-vous, Madame S-euh, Tante Nodoka, je ne veux pas vous être désagréable mais j'ai déjà Natsu sur l'autre ligne, donc pouvez-vous en venir au fait ?

« Vous voulez que je sois la _quoi_ de Ranma? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir entendu ça.

« Sa _MAITRESSE _? Elle était choquée, est-ce qu'il voulait encore d'elle? Peut-être que la question la plus importante était : est-ce qu'elle voulait encore de lui ? Non, et ça la surprit. Ca lui faisait toujours mal d'avoir été rejetée, mais pas au point de la faire revenir vers lui et oublier tout ce qu'elle avait vécu avec Ryoga. De plus, elle se sentirait comme une pute.

« Je suis désolée Madame Sao- Tante Nodoka, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir refuser.

« Non, non votre fils est très viril, c'est juste que, eh bien, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et...

« Merci, oh et juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité, est-ce Ranma qui vous a demandé de faire ça ?

« C'est bien ce que je pensais, peut être que dans le futur vous devriez lui demander avant d'essayer d'établir quelque chose comme ça. Au revoir.

Pendant qu'elle raccrochait le téléphone, Ukyo ressentit un grand soulagement, comme si elle avait retiré un poids qu'elle portait depuis si longtemps qu'elle avait oublié qu'il existait. Elle avait enfin oublié Ranma. Se sentant en fête, elle alla dans l'arrière boutique pour se servir à boire. C'est à ce moment qu'elle remarqua que sa porte de derrière était ouverte, pendant sur une charnière, la poignée broyée en une masse méconnaissable.

-Ryoga... souffla-t-elle et elle s'élança à sa poursuite.

0-0

Ryoga était en colère, non que ce fut inhabituel mais cette fois il était si en colère qu'il était passé au delà de la fureur, comme s'il était dans l'œil du cyclone, où tout est calme. La solution semblait si simple à présent.

Tuer Ranma.

Ranma voulait Ukyo.

Tuer Ranma.

Il voulait aussi Ukyo.

Tuer Ranma.

Il avait voulu Akane.

Tuer Ranma.

Ranma avait maintenant Akane.

Tuer Ranma.

Maintenant il voulait aussi Ukyo.

Tuer Ranma.

-Bâtard cupide, commenta-t-il.

Tuer Ranma.

Le laisser lui, Ryoga, seul sans personne.

Tuer Ranma.

C'était clairement inacceptable.

Tuer Ranma.

Ainsi la solution était simple.

Tuer Ranma.

Ranma devait mourir.

« Vous avez rejoint votre destination. » entonna une voix plate et mécanique.

0-0

Ranma et Akane revenaient ensemble du marché avec des ingrédients pour Kasumi, sans se disputer, sans s'ignorer. Ils profitaient juste de la compagnie de l'autre.

-C'est bien d'être rentrés, dit Akane.

-Ouais, approuva Ranma.

« Vous avez rejoint votre destination. » (Bruit de fond)

-Tu as entendu quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle.

Le sens du danger de Ranma l'avait frappé et il saisit Akane et bondit aussi loin qu'il le pût. Une énorme explosion suivit.

-Quoi ? pensa-t-il pendant que des débris pleuvaient autour d'eux. Une pluie d'astéroïdes ?

Poussière et fumée obscurcissaient le quartier mais il put voir une silhouette dans la zone d'impact. Un chi de colère se développait en grandes et fortes vagues.

-Akane, va-t-en.

-Mais…

-Maintenant ! La poussière s'était dissipée, révélant l'identité de la silhouette.

-Ryoga?

Prochainement:

Ranma et Ryoga boivent un thé tout en discutant de leurs sentiments dans:

_**FOLIE FURIEUSE **_

On se revoit dans 4-6 mois. (Je suis lent. _Goutte de transpiration_)

N.d.A: Beaucoup de réponses pour le chapitre précédent, 12 reviews, le double du précédent, peut être que je devrais larmoyer après les reviews plus souvent. Je voudrais remercier Clancrusher pour avoir rempli le rôle de bêta et pour avoir participé à cet omake, qui, je trouve, est marrant :

**OMAKE PAR CLANCRUSHER**

"Akane, va-t-en."

"Mais…"

"MAINTENANT!" La poussière s'était dissipée, révélant l'identité de la silhouette.

"Ryoga?"

"Vas te faire voir Ranma! A cause de ta vidéo de lune de miel, j'ai vu l'ENFER!"

"Oh n'exagère pas mec! Elle n'était pas si mal!"


	10. Folie furieuse

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

**No Depression**

**Chapitre Dix:**

**Folie Furieuse**

**Moi pas posséder Ranma.**

-Ryoga?

La réponse de Ryoga arriva d'un tas d'une douzaine de bandanas infusant dans le chi. Ranma se sentit étrangement nostalgique. Pendant qu'il était distrait par les bandanas, Ryoga lança sa meilleure attaque.

-Shi-Shi-Hokodan!

-Moko takabisha! para-t-il, détournant la boule de chi juste assez pour qu'il puisse se glisser en dessous. Il cilla, c'était une… stratégie? D'habitude, P-Chan n'avait aucune stratégie, excepté le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger. Il évita une attaque et envoya un coup de poing des Marrons grillés dans les côtes du garçon perdu. Son adversaire se contenta de grogner et riposta avec un crochet du droit de la vieille école. Ranma dansa au dessous, et riposta par un rapide combo de coups de poing et de pieds, obligeant Ryoga à s'éloigner un peu. Ranma sourit, peut-être que ça allait être plus marrant que ce qu'il pensait.

0-0

« Ohmondieuohmondieu », pensait Ukyo alors qu'elle courait sur les toits de Nerima en direction de l'infâme dojo Tendo. « Pitié, faites que j'arrive la première », elle avait le sentiment que ça allait être horrible.

0-0

« Bordel », pensa Ranma alors qu'il dansait autour du Garçon Perdu potentiellement à bout de souffle. « Pourquoi est-il si en colère ? » Il chercha rapidement dans sa mémoire, il ne pensait à rien qu'il ait fait récemment, en fait il n'avait pas vu Ryoga depuis presque un mois.

-Hé cul de porc, qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurnicher maintenant ? Pas de réponse.

-P-Chan ? Toujours rien. Quel est le problème, un cochon a mangé ta langue?

-Tu ne l'auras pas, grogna Ryoga de manière menaçante.

« Il doit parler d'Akane », pensa-t-il.

-Dégage de là, Bacon boy, elle est à moi maintenant.

Ryoga répondit par un grognement animal, et Ranma était trop occupé à esquiver pour s'engager dans une conversation.

0-0

Ryoga se renfrogna, comme chaque fois qu'il ne pouvait pas répondre par un solide coup à son insaisissable adversaire. Ranma était juste trop rapide, il devait le ralentir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Agissant apparemment par instinct, il chargea son doigt de chi et le planta dans le sol.

« Shi-Shi-Tenkensu! » ( ?Le Point du Lion Rugissant ?)

L'énergie du chi provoqua un effet de cascade, et le point de rupture se chargea du reste : le terrain sur un rayon d'un mètre fut réduit à un tas de sable et de gravier, obligeant Ranma à modifier sa position pour rester en équilibre.

0-0

« Ohmondieuohmondieu », continuait à penser Ukyo. Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait pour regarder autour d'elle, rien ne lui semblait familier. Elle cilla. Où était-elle ?

0-0

Ranma trébucha en arrière, entendant un fort bruit de craquement alors que le front de Ryoga le frappait à la figure. Il porta la main à son nez, elle était pleine de sang. Il appuya dessus, « Putain, on dirait qu'il est cassé. »

-Bordel Ryoga, mais qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu… Whoa!

Il évita de justesse un revers qui aurait fait s'effondrer un côté de sa tête. A la manière dont il le frappait, Ryoga était en fait en train d'essayer de le tuer.

0-0

Ukyo était choquée par la scène qui l'attendait au dojo Tendo. Ranma qui saignait méchamment, tenait fermement Ryoga pour le frapper, et dans un renversement de situation attrapait un coup et tordait sa jambe douloureusement. Avant que Ryoga ait pu sceller son emprise sur lui, Ranma essaya de s'enfuir, mais n'arriva qu'à boiter. Ryoga, hargneux, chargea Ranma qui se relevait et le tacla à travers un poteau téléphonique et l'écrasa contre le mur derrière, appuya son genou contre l'aine de Ranma qui, stupéfié, essayait de ne pas vomir. Ryoga desserra sa ceinture. La ceinture se raidit. Le temps se ralentit alors qu'il relevait la lame nouvellement formée.

-Nooooooon ! cria Ukyo alors qu'elle réalisait ce qu'il se passait. Ryoga tourna la tête vers elle. Elle devait les arrêter !

-Bombe de farine !

Les combattants furent englués dans un nuage blanc. Devant ses yeux horrifiés, les câbles sectionnés firent des étincelles et enflammèrent la poudre qui semblait inoffensive, la transformant en enfer.

+FOOM+

0-0

Ukyo s'inquiétait, cela faisait plusieurs heures depuis la boule de feu, et il n'y avait toujours pas de signe de Ryoga. Elle avait l'intention de le chercher, mais Akane avait eu besoin d'aide pour porter Ranma chez le docteur Tofu. Il était resté inconscient après l'explosion et avait quelques brulures superficielles, mais excepté son nez cassé il allait bien il était embarrassé et inquiet de l'apparence de son nez, mais il allait bien. Elle espérait pourtant qu'il soit blessé plus grièvement, afin qu'elle puisse s'inquiéter pour quelqu'un d'autre que Ryoga.

Où avait-il disparu? Elle n'arrivait pas à le trouver depuis qu'elle avait décidé de partir de chez le Dr Tofu. Elle soupira. Il commençait à faire sombre, peut être qu'elle devrait rentrer chez elle. Peut être qu'il l'attendait là bas. Cela ne semblait pas crédible, mais elle commençait à désespérer.

0-0

-Ryoga? appela-t-elle en entrant dans le restaurant. Il n'était pas dans la salle à manger.

-Ryoga? Il n'était pas non plus dans la cuisine. Elle monta à son appartement.

-Ryoga? Il n'était pas là. Où était-il ? Elle se mordit anxieusement les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour s'occuper l'esprit.

Elle retourna au rez-de-chaussée dans la petite pièce qu'elle appelait son bureau, pour rire. C'était juste une petite table, des fichiers de rangement de seconde main et un antique Macintosh, mais c'était assez pour ses maigres besoins. Elle essaya de faire ses comptes, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Après une demi-heure elle laissa tomber et remonta regarder la télé. Elle l'éteint dix minutes plus tard.

Quelque chose accrocha son regard. Est-ce que c'était le sac à dos de Ryoga ? Il n'en avait pas besoin ? Elle fut soudain encore plus inquiète. Il s'en sortirait sans lui, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr qu'il pourrait, il avait survécu dans la nature sauvage pendant toute sa vie, tenta-t-elle de se rassurer. Mais ça ne marchait pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il gardait dans ce truc, d'ailleurs ? Elle fut soudain très curieuse. Elle traversa la pièce et s'assit juste à côté. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas…

Oh zut...

Elle l'ouvrit sans regarder. Un œil s'ouvrit tout seul, et sa tête tourna doucement… et elle fût un peu déçue. Tout semblait étrangement normal des vêtements de rechange, un réchaud, une tente roulée en boule, quelques objets de plein air. Mais qu'espérait-elle ? Une porte magique menant au pays des animaux qui parlent ?

Puis elle remarqua un petit carnet dans une des poches extérieures, elle le sortit. C'était son journal int- agenda (les filles ont des journaux intimes, les garçons ont des agendas, se souvint-elle). Elle ouvrit une page au hasard :

_Date: 16/03/2006 Heure: 21h00 Lieu: Quelque part au Canada, je crois. _

_Plus de nourriture, poursuivi par un ours, j'ai reçu une lettre aujourd'hui, donnée par le ninja le plus orange que je n'aie jamais vu._

_Akane s'est finalement mariée avec Ranma. Je ne me sens pas si mal que je le pensais. Tant qu'elle est heureuse. Je n'arrive pas à décider si j'y vais ou pas. _

Elle tourna quelques pages.

_Date: 21/03/2006 Heure: 18h00 Lieu: définitivement au Japon_

_Je suis arrivé à temps pour la cérémonie. Akane était merveilleuse. Je pense que c'est ce qu'elle voulait. Ukyo voulait quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi. Elle n'a pas l'air d'aller bien. Elle a commencé à pleurer pendant la dernière danse. Je la surveille maintenant, elle s'est endormie sur moi, je ne sais pas comment je vais la ramener chez elle._

_Elle a l'air si sereine quand elle dort. Quelqu'un arrive, je ferais mieux d'arrêter. _

Elle tourna les pages jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve le jour précédent.

_Date: 26/04/2006 Heure: 23h00 Lieu: Toujours au Japon_

_Je ne peux pas le croire, Ukyo est prête à apprendre le Point de Rupture. Je pensais que ça lui prendrait plus de temps, mais elle a travaillé très dur, je suppose que ça signifie que c'est important pour elle. Pour nous. Je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir ça, hum, ne pas être déprimé. Heureux, je pense que c'est le mot. Je suis heureux. C'est plutôt bizarre, mais d'une manière agréable. _

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'embuer, elle reposa le carnet.

« Stupide Ryoga... » murmura-t-elle.

**Ugh, les combats sont durs à écrire, mais ça n'a pas pris aussi longtemps que je pensais, seulement trois mois de plus ! Uh oh, et la farine brule comme ça, je l'ai vu dans Mythbusters.**

**Prochainement?**

**Le Dernier Chapitre;**

**Back.**


	11. De retour

_Je ne possède ni Ranma ½, qui est à Rumiko Takahashi, ni cette fanfiction, qui est à __Swartzvald. Je n'ai fait que traduire cette histoire._

**No Depression**

**Dernier Chapitre:**

**De retour.**

**Tu sais quoi, je **_**possède**_** Ranma ½. Et le pain de mie? C'était aussi mon ****idée.**

Cela faisait une semaine depuis l'incident de la boule de feu, et de Ryoga toujours pas de nouvelles.

-Mademoiselle?

-Hmm? répondit distraitement. L'homme montra du doigt les restes carbonisés de ce qui aurait dû être son petit déjeuner.

-Uh... Sur place ou à emporter? répondit-elle mollement. Il secoua la tête. Ukyo soupira, elle avait brûlé plus de nourriture cette semaine que tout le reste de sa vie. Elle n'avait pas bien dormi non plus, non qu'elle soit inquiète ou quoi, cet idiot pouvait s'occuper de lui tout seul. Stupide Ryoga, lui faire gâcher de la nourriture, il aurait de gros problèmes quand il reviendrait.

-Mademoiselle, vous l'avez encore brûlé, dit l'homme de manière hésitante.

-PUTAIN, grogna-t-elle. Et sembla rapidement désolée.

-Je m'excuse, monsieur, je vais en faire un autre… pour…

Elle vit quelque chose de familier et jaune du coin de l'œil. Ignorant complètement son client, elle bondit au dessus du comptoir et se précipita dans la rue.

0-0

Ryoga marchait en ruminant contre les machinations cruelles du destin. Pourquoi Ranma avait toutes les filles? Était-ce parce que les filles aimaient _vraiment_ les trous du cul? Et les gars sympas devaient _vraiment _passer après ? Alors qu'il pensait à ça il fut heurté par quelque chose : Ukyo. Avec un tacle qui aurait tiré des larmes aux yeux aux pires coachs de football de lycée, elle le percuta et, enfourchant ses hanches, elle attrapa l'avant de sa chemise et le secoua violement.

-TU ES!

+SECOUE-SECOUE+

« UN IDIOT!

+SECOUE-SECOUE+

« TU!

+SECOUE-SECOUE+

« M'A!

+SECOUE-SECOUE+

« LAISSÉE!

+SECOUE-SECOUE+

« JE!

+SECOUE-SECOUE+

« M'INQUIETAIS!

+SECOUE-SECOUE+

« TELLEMENT!

+SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE++SECOUE-SECOUE+

Elle arrêta finalement de le secouer et le tira vers elle pour l'enlacer.

-Est-ce que ça signifie que tu ne veux pas me laisser tomber ? demanda Ryoga une fois que sa tête eut cessé de tournoyer.

-Oui, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-Euh… Oui tu me quittes ou oui tu ne me quittes pas ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-Non, je ne te laisse pas tomber.

-Mais Ranma... protesta-t-il.

-Ce n'était pas Ranma, c'était sa mère.

-Oh, dit Ryoga, comme si ça expliquait tout. Elle continua.

-Tu l'aurais su si tu avais écouté toute la conversation. Elle s'arrêta une seconde, l'embrassa sur le front et fronça les sourcils.

-Ow, protesta-t-il, mais elle continua froidement.

-Et quel genre de fille crois-tu que je suis ? Que je suis du genre à m'enfuir avec un autre garçon après que nous soyons devenus si proches ?

-Alors… demanda Ryoga, toujours un peu en retard. Ukyo gémit.

-Je t'aime _**TOI**_, imbécile! Et elle l'embrassa passionnément. Après plusieurs minutes, quand ils eurent besoin d'air, Ryoga dit :

-Hum...Ukyo, peux-tu te lever de moi ?

-Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix enrouée.

-Tout le monde nous regarde. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit la foule rassemblée autour d'eux, regardant la jeune chef à cheval sur les genoux de son petit ami en plein milieu de la rue. Son teint tourna au rouge cramoisi et elle sauta instantanément sur ses pieds. Elle rit nerveusement, se frotta la nuque et tira brusquement Ryoga sur ses pieds.

-Mademoiselle, s'enquérit le client qui l'avait suivie dehors. Ma nourriture ?

THE END

**Epilogue:**

**For Those About to Rock... ****(what?)**

_Deux semaines plus tard, dans les montagnes du Japon:_

-Bakusai Tenketsu!

+CRAC+

-Whoo-hoo! Je l'ai fait!

-Essaie encore, juste pour être sûr.

-Bakusai Tenketsu!

+CRAC+

-C'est super, Ukyo. Maintenant je vais te détacher.

- Dépêche-toi, ces cordes me font mal.

Il coupa les liens qui l'attachaient au rocher. Et rougit légèrement alors qu'elle étirait ses membres ankylosés.

-Hum Ukyo, il y a quelque chose que je voulais te demander.

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Il continua comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu pris qu'une seule tente ?

Elle lui montra. Toute la nuit, le jour suivant, et une partie du jour d'après.

**NdA: ça y est, j'ai fini, et comme dirait Apollo Creed à la fin de Rocky "il n'y aura pas de revanche". Bien sûr après ça il y a encore trois combats, mais quand même, je n'ai plus d'idées.**

**FangirlLynHibiki: un fan art serait super, dis moi s'il te plait quand tu auras fini et quand je pourrais le voir.**

**Je voudrais remercier plusieurs personnes donc vous êtes libres de sauter ce passage:**

**Ninnik Nishukan; qui m'a encouragé depuis le début et sans qui j'aurais abandonné.**

**Tigerdreams et ClanCrusher pour leur aide et pour m'avoir beta-readé, et sans qui j'aurais abandonné.**

**Mes 300 lecteurs réguliers, sans qui j'aurais abandonné.**

**Tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, sans qui j'aurais abandonné,**

**Mon pote idiot Dana, qui m'a distrait et sans qui j'aurais abandonné.**

**Et Takahashi-obasan(sp) pour avoir créé les personnages et ne pas les avoir mis ensemble, ce qui m'a donné une raison pour écrire ça.**

**~swartzwald.**


End file.
